


We're gonna bring a case of wine (like we used to)

by Phantomhive



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternative Universe - Fantasy, Animals Keeper, Assistant Zayn Malik, Blushing Louis, Circus, Contorsionist Man, Drama & Romance, Fantasy, Fire Breathers, Fluff and Angst, Harry and Louis as Trapeze Artist, Harry curly boy, Juggling, Keeper Liam, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Leon Tamer, Lovely Harry, M/M, Magic Time, Magician Liam, Mysterious Zayn, Romance, Slash, Stilts, Trapeze artist, Unhappy ending I promise that there’s not here, Wild Animal Trainer, idk what more write here lol, larry stylinson - Freeform, showman, tightrope walker, travelling circus, zayn as Liam's sexy assistant
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomhive/pseuds/Phantomhive
Summary: "No hay hombre tan cobarde a quien el amor no haga valiente y transforme en héroe."—Platón.[o donde Harry es un funambulista bailarín del cielo y Louis es un chico de un pueblo donde el circo llega por primera vez.]





	1. 01: Sweet smell of popcorn.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, otra vez yo expulsando frases disparatadas y publicando lo que me fluye del cerebro.
> 
> Espero que les guste con todo mi corazón.
> 
> El título fue sacado de la canción [Miss You, The Rolling Stones](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uetJoJj0M88). 

 

 

 

**_"He visto suspenso en el camino del aire un hombre que tenía la planta del pie más ancha que la senda por dónde iba."_ **

**_—_ ** **Saumaise, Príncipe de los Comentadores.**

 

✵

Luces.

Esas farolas lo cegaban momentáneamente pero sólo sonreía fascinado. Enamorado. A veces era algo que lo hacía fruncir el ceño, los dolores de cabeza eran insistentes si fijaba su vista en ellos. Pero aún así se acostumbró con el tiempo.

Desde arriba siente el viento en su cara, fuerte e insistente llevándose las efímeras lágrimas que salían de sus verdosos ojos. Se solía restregar los ojos cuando eso sucedía.

El viento le descoloca los rizos, aquellos que ya de por sí eran algo revoltosos pero por ser aún cortos no hacía nada por ellos. Desde ahí, arriba a más de tres metros, el bullicio de las personas se funcionaba con la música que sonaba desde afuera de la carpa llenado sus oídos dulcemente.

Se sentía como el rey del mundo desde ahí arriba. Donde todos tenían que alzar sus rostros y dejar de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo para verlo en acción.

Suspirando, alegre y como siempre nervioso, cogió su vara de acero liviano decorado con cintas alrededor, quien lo ayudaba con el equilibrio, y abajo de él siempre está la malla la cual lo protege si llega a caer.

Harry da el primer paso hacia el vacío y siente como se llena de vida.

Al principio se hace silencio, él sonríe con todo y hoyuelos y hace un intento de caída. Todos en el público aparentan los pulmones, conteniendo el aire y los niños dejan de comer riéndose ansiosos por ver más. Harry suelta una carcajada suave y sigue su camino por la cuerda floja. Cuando llega al otro lado, se despide la de cuerda y se inclina agradeciendo a su público, aquel que todas la snitches lo alaba con amor y fascinación.

Y eso ama Harry.

Ama que los hombres y mujeres recen por su vida cuando camina por la cuerda. Ama que los niños al finalizar les digan a sus padres sobre su curioso y repentino interés en convertirse en acróbata profesional en el circo. Ama que cuando va los pueblos, distintos cada uno, lo reconozcan y se le acerquen para de irle que les gusta su trabajo y que el amor que el demuestra por el lo transmita a cada persona que lo ve. Harry ama esa sensación. Si.

Le hace sentir su corazón caliente y cómodo. Pero también le embarga un doloroso sentimiento recordando su niñez. Y eso le rompe el corazón.

✵

Un circo sin luces es ahora. Sin gritos energéticos, sin globos perdidos y sin niños emocionados. Todas las noches ocurría los mismo. La rutina al principio es dura, más si cuando Harry comenzó tenia 6 años. Abandonado.

Sale de la carpa principal de espectáculos siendo siempre el último, camina encorvado hasta el último puesto de feria y encuentra su respectivo lugar de dormir, solo una hamaca colgada entre árboles y abajo de ella un baúl con sus pertenencias. Hay más hamacas cerca de la suya, todas de los hombres y mujeres que también trabajan en el circo. Al final hay una pequeña carpa iluminada, donde duerme el hombre que dirige aquel lugar, el jefe de ceremonias. Joshua.

Se acomoda en su hamaca y ve que un hombre de cabello rubio se mueve a su lado. El rubio se levanta y le sonríe, con una botella de ron barata en su mano, irlandés como él solo.

"Un lanzallamas tomando ron, interesante." dice soltando la vara bajo sus pies, cayendo en el pasto. Cuando sabe donde queda esta, se vuelve hasta Niall "¿Todo bien hoy?"

"Si" dice simple abriendo la botella. "Me he quemado el cabello algo en las puntas..., pero aún estoy entero."

A Harry le parece gracioso y deja notar sus hoyuelos. Se acaricia los rizos y se inclina para tomar el ron de la mano de Niall.

"¿Y Liam?" pregunta Harry.

"La última vez estaba hablando con un chico, uno morocho. Creo que puede ser el nuevo asistente para sus engaños que hace llamar magia"

"Otro asistente." Murmura. "¿Y donde fue eso?"

"Uh, en el pueblo. Creo." Niall vuelve a coger la botella y juega con el líquido dentro de la botella. "Liam me dijo que le guardáramos algo de ron. Solo se acercó a mi para hablarme de eso." Sin embargo vierte gran parte del líquido en su boca y la pasa como si agua dulce fuese.

Eventualmente se terminan la botella y Harry se siente felizmente ebrio, Niall en la hamaca de al lado ronca feliz también ebrio.

Harry piensa en Liam, que no llega en toda la noche. Piensa en que no está ahí para darle las buenas noches así que solo mira al cielo nocturno y susurra suave "buenas noches, Liam."

✵

Como todos las ferias, tienen que acabar.

Si, ese momento en que Joshua los levanta más temprano en la mañana haciendo sonar una trompeta estruendosamente, a su lado se encuentra un hombre fuerte, de mucha fibra y músculo, también vello y gran bigote. Y de un mínimo de 2 metros de altura. Si otro hombre de exhibición en la feria, pero también la segunda a mano de el jefe.

"Nuestro siguiente destino es Doncaster." Dice cuando Harry bosteza más dormido que despierto. Alza la vista al cielo y ve que apenas amanece. "Luego iremos a una gran ciudad, Manchester." Anuncia con grave voz. no dice nada más. Solo mueve la cabeza suave y camina de regreso a su carpa.

Marco el musculoso con bigote hace sonar su espalda. "Por si no entendieron, que arreglen sus equipajes. Nos iremos hoy al medio día. Así que el que no este en el tren se quedara y se perderá."

 _Porque nunca sabremos dónde estamos sin el jefe._ Añade Harry en su mente, se gira a Niall y este lo mira con una ceja alzada adivinando sus pensamientos. Solo rueda los ojos y se baja de la hamaca haciendo sonar sus vértebras.

"Me duele la cabeza como el infierno." Se lamenta Niall mientras él se arregla el cabello, le regala una sonrisa autosuficiente.

"Lo se, deberías no se... comprar licor de verdad." suspira y se agacha tarde cuando siente algo ligero caerle en la espalda.

"Deberías, no se..., comprar tu propio licor, entonces." Añade Niall recogiendo su media.

Agita su cabello y dejando la conversación a medias, se dirige tres arboles más allá, donde se encuentra Liam en su hamaca.

"Hey."

"Hey." Se sube a la hamaca de Liam y se acomoda en su pecho aún con sueño.

"¿Donde estuviste toda la noche?"

"Lo siento Hazz. Estuve ocupado- mierda ¿no pudiste dormir cierto?"

Harry asintió silencioso.

"Lo siento. ¿Y Niall no-"

"Estaba ebrio. Se durmió rápido."

"Ya. Lo siento. Todos estos años, yo mandándote a dormir- asegurándome de que duermas bien, y cambio tu rutina efusivamente."

"Solo fue una noche." Murmura Harry cansado. Una muy larga a pesar de estar ebrio.

"No deberías tomar del ron de Niall, sin embargo." Dice Liam minutos después de silencio.

Harry alza sus hombros para luego posteriormente bajarse y caminar hacia el pueblo para conseguir algo de comida.

✵

Es medio día cuando Harry regresa del pueblo corriendo, arreglándose los pantalones y con un zapato en la mano. Buscando frenéticamente al resto del circo, pero no hay nadie, solo lo que queda de la noche anterior; plástico aquí y allá, palitos de comida, globos desinflados y cuerdas rotas.

Lo primero que siente es miedo. Es la primera vez que le sucede, eso de llegar a buscar caras conocidas y solo ver el fantasma de lo que sucedió antes. Se arregla el cabello cuando se ha puesto el zapato. Ni su baúl esta, lo cual es curioso.

Relaja su respiración hasta que una voz le llama. "¿Donde diablos estabas, niño insolente?" Le grita Joshua fuerte en el oído, agarrándolo del brazo.

"Me lastimas." murmura.

"No me importa. A nadie le importa. Ni a tu madre que te dejo a mi cuidado."

Harry deja salir las lágrimas, dócil y deja que Joshua lo lleve hasta el tren. Lo arrastra y cae al suelo varias veces haciendo que sus rodillas se coloquen rojas y calientes, y sus jeans se rompan por ese lugar.

Cuando lo sube al vagón, Joshua cierra la puerta y desaparece por otra. Harry suspira y ve el paisaje cambiar. Solo se acurruca y cierra los ojos.

Bueno no.

Él sólo cierra los ojos hasta que el tren avanza a toda máquina y un peso cae sobre él.

"Me tenías preocupado, eh Hazz." La voz de Liam sale amortiguada porque habla sobre su cuello. "Niall fue uno de los primeros en abordar y se le hizo extraño que no estuvieras ahí."

"Me distraje en el pueblo-"

"Con una hetaira." Dice Niall que esta contra una pared, con un envase en su mano. Le sonríe y se acomoda a su lado. "Después de todo no eres un mojigato."

"Me diste un gran susto."

"Al pobre papá Liam casi le da un aneurisma cuando Joshua hizo detener el tren para ir a buscarte. Aclaro que estaba hecho una furia." Niall destapa la botella y el olor a vino le llena las fosas nasales.

Harry solo se estremece, le regala una sonrisa con hoyuelos a Liam y agarra la botella de vino de las manos de Niall. _Cualquiera se puedo haber quedado del tren y luego ser llevado de nuevo a el_ , piensa turbio mientras el vagón se mueve suave.

El trayecto fue largo y algo duro. Dormir en las tablas del suelo es más agotador que dormir en la hamaca, es lo que piensa Harry cuando se despierta en la madrugada. Cuando se estira, su columna vertebral se queja sonando fuertemente. Harry suspira agotado y algo satisfecho luego de ese quejido detrás suyo. Se sienta y junta sus largas piernas contra su pecho y ve como Niall suelta ronquidos y baba. Liam, está de cuchara grande con Niall, en silencio.

Harry recordó cuando era un niño. Cuando veía los espectáculos desde las gradas, con las demás personas que compraban su boleto para ingresar. Él podía verlos gratis y comer gratis, claro si Joshua no se percataba de lo último.

En aquel tiempo estaba un gordo que tragaba espadas y todos querían verlo, también estaba esa mujer de larga barba y que contaba chistes malos, había también un tigre domado del que todos temían pero alababan cuando rugía al final del show.... y estaba su madre en la cuerda, allá arriba a más de tres metros, siempre feliz. Si, así la recuerda Harry. Ahora solo estaban los hijos y ancianos de aquellas épocas doradas del circo.

Anne era una mujer generosa y feliz. Alta y esbelta. Tenía porte y elegancia de una mujer de la alta sociedad. Harry siempre pensó en su madre como una reina. Cariñosa y tolerante. Harry fue feliz hasta que cumplió los 6 años. Tuvo muy poca felicidad si le preguntan.

Aquello ocurrió sin avisar y lo dejó sin aire.

Su madre en un show decidió no usar la malla que la protegía del suelo. Ya había hecho eso en varios actos ganándose más público y más ganancias para el circo, y dijo '¿por qué no? Hoy es un buen día.' , bueno no lo fue para Harry si le preguntan. Ella murió tan deprisa y frente a tanta gente, frente a Harry que tenía 6 años y sin entender que ocurría, _y porqué ella no se levantaba y era aplaudida como siempre._ Ella antes de salir a el que era su último show le dijo a Harry que lo amaba con todo su corazón y alma. Y él solo le sonrió, la abrazó fuerte para luego correr a las gradas para ver eso. El resto fue historia.

Su corazón se remueve triste pero ya no hay nada que hacer. Si, eso piensa Harry.

Cuando llegan a Doncaster hora luego, el clima frío los recibe. Se bajan en la estación de tren y Harry observa el suelo bajo sus pies, si eso es raro pero él no suele usar zapatos; el suelo se encuentra también algo frío y húmedo. Un día normal en Inglaterra; lluvia, un cielo de gris constante y lluvia.

Cuando todos bajan, algo cansados y somnolientos, Joshua le indica que deben estar hay cuando el sol este cayendo. De inmediato Liam y Niall lo miran sonrientes, casi felinos y traviesos. Por qué no, piensa aturdido mientras les regala una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza.

Todos caminan hacia otros lados en busca de algo que hacer, otros simplemente vuelven sobre sus pies a dormir o cuidar de los pocos animales del circo, y luego están Liam, Harry y Niall, que van al pueblo a buscar algo de licor, diversión, comida y algo de dinero. Por qué no, vuelve a pensar.

✵

Al ser algo ruidosos y alegres, los observan más de la cuenta pero no les dan importancia. Casi siempre es así cuando llegan a una ciudad pequeña y nueva para ellos. Los tratan algo desconfiados e inseguros pero al día siguiente les tratan de maravilla si deciden ir al pueblo luego del un show. Las personas quedan maravillados, les hacen conversación y les piden disculpas por el trato del día anterior.

Y Doncaster no es la excepción.

Pero como siempre tienen que ser cuidadosos porque le podrían traer mala fama al circo.... y a Joshua no le gustaría eso.

Por cada puesto de mercado que ven, Harry engatusa al vendedor con sonrisas y relatos de aventuras pasadas, siempre tranquilo y todo hoyuelos mientras que Niall va por detrás, silencioso como una pantera robando algo de comida como frutas o dulces. Liam por otra parte se hace algo lejos para vigilar si algún policía se acerca haciendo la revisión matutina.

"Pudieron haberlos atrapado." Los reprende Liam, aunque va comiendo "muy peligroso. Mucho."

"Puede ser" dice Niall alcanzado el paso de Liam, que va adelante tratando de huir. "Pero eso no pasó, ¿o si?" Pregunta retóricamente mientras alza las cejas.

"Solo cálmate un poco Liam."

Ellos tienen sus papeles para cada vez que intentan hacer eso, Liam siempre está asustado como la mierda y se hace algo lejos esperando que llegue la policía y se los lleven a la cárcel, acabando sus vidas y trabajos solo por el hecho de estar robando comida de los puestos. Como ocurre ahora.

Ya lo han intentado en dos puestos y han tenido suerte así que ahora van a otro que está un poco lejos del último. El dueño es un hombre viejo que le sonríe a todos los que pasan por ahí.

Harry mira a Niall al tiempo que este asiente y camina hacia otra dirección. Liam deja de caminar y se recuesta bajo el toldo de un puesto, comenzando a rezar el padrenuestro.

En el puesto hay alcohol. Botellas de varios tamaños y distintos colores. Él mira como Niall se hace a cinco pies de distancia del puesto por la parte de atrás. Esperando. Harry respira y mantiene una sonrisa en su cara mientras camina hacia allí.

"Hola!" dice al llegar y el hombre le sonríe complacido de tener clientela.

"Hola."

"Bueno vi que usted están solo aquí mientras caminaba por allá" señaló un puesto a lo lejos, por el extremo opuesto por donde venían "y me pareció injusto."

"Lo se." El hombre se ve triste.

"¿Podría preguntarle cuántos clientes a tenido hoy?"

"Claro, solo como tres-"

"Cristo, no. ¿Puedo preguntar que vende con exactitud?"

Mientras pregunta da un paso hacia atrás y va bajando la voz para que así el hombre se vea obligado a salir de su puesto para poder escucharlo y de libre vía a Niall.

"Si bueno, vendo licor artesanal. En mi finca, con mi esposa lo hacemos y nos esmeramos en vender todo lo posible." Le explica con una gota de orgullo. "Fabricamos cerveza, ron, algo de vino y whiskey. Pero muy pocas personas compran porque lo que les gusta es las bebidas alcohólicas de fábrica."

"Mm-hm." Le comienza a aburrir el tema. Pero muestra en su cara tal interés que el hombre se desborda en palabras.

Aleja su vista del hombre y ve como Niall, atrás a comenzado a moverse rápido y silencioso escogiendo botellas pequeñas de ron. Niall se ve realmente preocupado decidiendo en si llevarse alguna de cerveza, así que alza la mirada y una botella de cerveza y mira a Harry a los ojos interrogándolo. Harry mueve la cabeza negativamente y Niall lo deja en cambio agarra una botella de whiskey y huele, luego arruga la cara.

Harry vuelve a mirar al hombre y da un paso a atrás y le sonríe amablemente asintiendo a lo que sea que hable. Da dos pasos atrás y el hombre da los mismos al frente sin siquiera notar que ya está algo retirado del puesto.

Cuando Harry ve que Niall se aleja silencioso con algunas botellas en su maleta cuenta hasta cincuenta, dandole tiempo a Niall de huir. Mira hacia atrás cuando llega a sesenta, tiempo extra piensa mientras que Liam se aleja también. Cuando llega a ochenta interrumpe al hombre cortésmente.

"Lo siento tanto, la charla me a gustado pero tengo que desayunar. Si no le afecta con lo que estaba hablando."

El hombre entiende y asiente sonriente. "Claro, no pasa nada. El desayuno es muy importante hijo."

"Si... gracias. Espero que le vaya bien hoy."

Se voltea caminando y se mete las manos a los bolsillos. Cuando ya a dejado el mercado y llega a una pequeña plaza llena de árboles se sienta en una banca y espera. Liam llega al segundo y se sienta al lado suyo.

"No entiendo cómo sigo dejándolos robar cada que tienen ocasión."

"Porque Joshua no nos da nuestro dinero que ganamos y la comida que sirven en el circo es algo sin higiene." Dice Harry poniendo sus manos en el hombro de Liam. "Si me preguntas claro."

"Ya."

Niall llega cinco minutos después con el bolso viejo y desaliñado en su espalda. Siempre cargan con ese bolso a la hora de sus fechorías. Niall se sienta en el piso frente a ellos y suspira. "Pensé que ese hombre no se cansaría de hablar." Dice a modo de saludo. "Tenía botellas pequeñas de ron, así que traje cinco." Dice abriendo el bolso y pasándoselo a Liam para que mire. Harry se inclina para ver también. "También traje algo de whiskey señores. Solo una botella pequeña. Y lo mejor que pude conseguir, una botella grande de vino tinto hecho en casa."

Liam le muestra a Harry y si, es una gran botella. "Pensé que no traerías Whiskey." Comenta Harry confundido.

Niall se estira en el suelo y se acuesta con parsimonia. "Bueno, si. No iba a traer, ya sabes que es muy fuerte y con nada nos colocamos ebrios. Pero luego pensé que no nos haría daño una pequeña e insignificante botella de Whiskey."

"¿No dejaste el lugar vacío?" le pregunta Liam alarmado.

Niall suelta una carcajada. "No compañero. El hombre tenía dos mesas llenas de esto y bajo la mesa una caja con más trago." Hace un sonido con la garganta "estaba bien cargado."

Los tres se sonríen cómplices y caminan hacia cualquier lugar algo lejos de allí. Después de todo el lugar es amplio y no tan pequeño como pensó que Doncaster era. Pudieron haber entrado en un supermercado de cadena de los que había, pero sabían que sería mucho riesgo porque en esos lugares habían cámaras en todos lados (hasta en las neveras) y tendrían problemas. En ese tipo de mercados al aire libre no aunque hubiésemos policías por ahí.

Harry les dice que se encontrarán ahí mismo, en ese parque y se despide de ellos pero antes saca de la mochila de Niall una fruta, también robada y luego se va. El clima con el subir del sol empieza picar algo pero siempre fresco casi helado. Los pies de Harry comienzan a picar por no traer zapatos y piensa en tomar algunos prestados, pero sería arriesgado así que se traga la picazón de sus plantas de pies y sigue con su camino si dirección exacta.

Ahora mientras camina por las aceras comienza a imaginar a toda máquina cómo sería el show de esa noche, cuantas personas irían a verlo y mientras pensaba en eso, vio a un hombre del circo poniendo folletos en lugares estratégicos para que las personas supieran del circo. Cuando el hijo del traga espadas (que ahora es motociclista extremo) lo ve, se hacen un movimiento de cabezas a modo de saludo y se separan.

Comienza a emocionarse por ello tanto que le entraron los nervios que siente cuando está arriba, siente que su estómago se come a si mismo mientras su corazón se agita alegre, y piensa que le va a dar un aneurisma pero solo es eso, el sentimiento y orgullo innato por lo que hace. Se metió tanto en sus sentimientos y pensamientos e ideas que simplemente olvido donde estaba.

"Hey, cuidado!" alguien lo agarra por la camisa y lo devuelve a su sitio.

Harry parpadea asustado y ve que iba a pasar una calle que estaba siendo algo transitada. Suspiró.

"Si, yo una vez intenté pasar la calle con lo ojos vendados... no fue una buena idea." el chico le regala una brillante sonrisa, luego extiende su mano "Soy Louis."

"Harry. Uh- gracias, supongo."

Siente en ese momento como se le atrofia el cerebro, como deja de funcionar y piensa que se va a caer en cualquier momento. Supone luego que sería mejor haber pasado la calle con los ojos vendados a quedarse sin palabras frente a ese chico tan lindo.

Chico lindo, piensa. Nunca se había fijado en si alguien era guapo o no-, bueno sin contar a Liam y Niall. Ellos eran como sus padres/hermanos.

"Eres un chico muy lindo." Se lamenta al segundo que haya pensado en voz alta, y que su cerebro paralizado no tenga filtro.

Louis apenas se sonroja sonriendo "uh, gracias."

"Uh- que? ¡No! No quise decir eso- bueno si eres lindo, pero n-no quise decirlo en voz alta y yo-"

"No pasa nada ¿si?, vamos, háblame de ti."

Harry se pregunta como fue que comenzaron a entablar la conversación si un segundo antes casi muere. Acaba de pasar vergüenza. Su cerebro ya estaba despertando, así que habló despacio. "Yo- tengo que buscar a mis amigos-" pero ve como la cara de Louis se apaga, sólo segundos "pero ellos podrían esperarme, ¿no?"

"Bueno, si no estás ocupado-"

"Pero tengo que irme antes de que el sol baje."

Louis mira al cielo sonriente, arrugando el ceño y luego a sus dos relojes de mano que cargaba. "Compañero entonces para que llegue ese momento aún falta mucho." Luego alza su mano aún sonriente, arrugando sus ojos. "Por cierto, soy Louis."

"Y yo Harry."

✵

El chico le muestra la ciudad, una parte de ella, y le muestra los lugares que acude con más frecuencia. La escuela, donde busca a sus hermanas, le señala a lo lejos la universidad donde estudia « _es una mierda pero si, tengo una educación algo prolija mientras tú vives en el circo.»_ Decía con sarcasmo y escepticismo.

Le mostró/señaló el lugar donde su pequeño hogar se encontraba a lo lejos; le mostró el lugar donde su madre trabajaba (un bar).

Le mostró donde fue que su padre puso su carro y se marchó dejándolo solo en la calle mientras sus madre tenía el corazón roto cuando tenía 10 años.

« _¿y no lo extrañas o algo?_ » « _No. era un hijo de puta ebrio que una vez intentó tocarme estando tomado e intento golpear a mi madre. Creo que fue un alivio cuando se fue, aunque ella lloró porque le amaba. Bueno ahora está con Dan, que es un buen hombre y me agrada.._ »

Y finalmente la pastelería que es donde come siempre, y donde están ahora.

"Entonces, ¿trabajas en el circo? Eso no te lo creo." Louis lo señala con el cupcake que está comiendo "creo que mientes vilmente porque acá nunca a venido tal atracción."

"Espera y verás cariño."

Louis se sonroja un poco y se atraganta con el pastelillo "uh."

"¡Es más!, podrás ir gratis. Solo pregunta por mí en la entrada y verás ¡el mejor espectáculo de tu vida!"

Harry se emocionó imaginando la primera función, en donde nunca un circo había llegado, según Louis.

Louis le contó que siempre habían escuchado de ese lugar donde las personas vuelan por los aires y animales salvajes bailan, todos anhelaban ir y conocer. Algunos de ellos habían viajado a la capital u otras ciudades solo para ver aquello. Louis deseaba.

"Podría..."

"¿Qué?"

Louis esconde sus manos en su jersey algo grande y se coloca furiosamente rojo, abre y cierra su boca varías veces tratando de decirlo.

"Calma Lou, solo dilo."

Harry se sorprende al darse cuenta que ya han pasado a la base de los motes cariñosos, muy rápido piensa mientras Louis le mira algo tímido, contrario a lo que se mostraba al principio de la conversación cuando ingresaron a la pequeña pastelería.

"Yo- si fuese a ir al circo tuyo, que probablemente no exista, ¿podría llevar conmigo a mis hermanas? Son cuatro- yo- les gustaría..."

"Claro. No hay problema."

"Gracias Harold." Louis resopla aún sonrojado.

"El circo es real." Dice Harry socarronamente después de unos minutos de silencio donde él estaba terminando su pedazo de pastel. "Porque sino lo fuera, o sino me creyeras, no estarías dispuesto a llevar a tus hermanas."

Louis suelta una carcajada y niega. "Solo soy un hombre curioso. La verdad es que pienso que eres algún viajero de esos nómadas, no se, y no quieres aceptarlo. "

"En teoría soy un viajero nómada." Alega Harry "porque el circo siempre está desplazándose de ciudad en ciudad. Tu sabes."

"Cállate Harold."

Harry le saca la lengua juguetonamente.

  
Luego de eso Louis paga lo que comieron (gracias a dios porque Harry no tiene ni un penique), y van caminado por la ciudad, lento, contándose historias como si fuesen viejos amigos. Harry piensa que aquel chico lindo y algo bajo de estatura a cogido mucha confianza en las cuatro horas que llevan. Louis le enseña el mercado donde ya habían estado y harry le dice que es mejor apurar el paso por ese lugar.

"Solo para prevenir." añade mirando hacia atrás donde dejan el mercado luego.

"Has robado verdad? Uhm yo suelo hacerlo con Stan, claro que cuando no hay tantas personas."

"Estas loco."

Louis se detiene y lo señala con el dedo índice, poniéndolo sobre su camisa cerca de su corazón "tu eres el loco. Al hacer eso."

"No solo yo," dice Harry alzando las manos. "Mis amigos también ayudaron ahí." Se defiende con una sonrisa en su cara.

Bueno, y Harry mira al cielo y se da cuenta de que el sol ya casi se ha escondido. Lento y silencioso. Demonios. Harry se detiene en mitad de la plaza ignorando lo que sea que Louis le hable y mira a todos lados en busca de alguna cabeza con cabello rubio familiar. Nada. Se le alteran los nervios un segundo y el pánico cunde en su interior.... Louis le ha pateado la pierna algo fuerte y se desconecta intranquilo, busca la mirada de Louis y lo que ve no agrada. Un chico enojado, con el ceño fruncido, las mejillas algo rojas y los brazos cruzados.

"No me ignores, pedazo de idiota. Eso es algo descortés e irrespetuoso."

"Lo siento, pero ya me tengo que ir-"

"Y una mierda."

"Pero es la verdad, mira al cielo y dime que miento."

Louis hizo eso y posteriormente sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Asintió y le cogió la mano llevándolo en silencio. "¿Donde está?" Pregunta en bajo volumen.

"No se, iba a buscar a mis amigos." De inmediato Louis le suelta la mano y sale corriendo sin despedirse.

Harry queda atónito y sin que hacer después de eso. Bueno, él grita el nombre del otro chico varias veces mientras avanza algo rápido. Louis lo alcanza a escuchar y se detiene volteándose para mirarlo desde la otra calle.

"¿A donde vas?"

"A casa. Tu buscas a tus amigos.... y yo te dejo ahí para que hagas eso." Louis gruñe algo exasperado, respira y luego le sonríe tímido. "Perdón, pero pensé que... no se que pensaba si soy honesto. Solo- te veré mañana en el circo ¿no?"

"Uh, si claro. Allá te espero."

✵

Cuando el día siguiente llega, no comienza bien que digamos.

Harry abre los ojos y casi no puede respirar al sentir todo el peso muerto de Niall durmiendo encima de él. Él enserio trata de levantarlo pero Niall solo ronca y se acomoda aún más.

"Liam." Susurra. Pide por ayuda.

Nada.

"Niall quítate de encima mío!" Protesta.

Nada aún.

Así que Harry termina suspirando derrotado y gira su cabeza en busca de ayuda pero se encuentra con un panorama en movimiento. Todos los que trabajan allí, inclusive el hombre gordo que cuida de los animales corre agitado por todos lados. Todos ensayan y practican sin parar, frenéticos. Es obvio que no van a detener sus actividades por ellos.

Entonces Harry solo se mueve rápido y cae al suelo con Niall encima suyo, pero Niall se levanta alarmado y saca una navaja de quién-diablos-sabe-dónde blandiéndola como todo un profesional.

"Cristo! Niall suelta esa maldita cosa!" Exclama asustado. "Vas a terminar de matarme o sacarme un maldito ojo con eso." Gruñe.

Niall lo ve, luego observa al rededor y finalmente guarda la navaja entre sus pantalones y lo mira nuevamente con los ojos fuera de lugar. Se desacomoda el cabello y lo sacude.

"Mierda!" Grita levantándose "¿Qué horas son? Ni me digas- no cargas un maldito reloj, tengo que irme a preparar y comprar... si comprar más gasolina para los actos.... mierda! Adiós!" Y con eso Niall sale corriendo dejando a Harry atónito y aún en el suelo.

Harry luego se cambia la ropa cuando ya se encuentra limpio para luego buscar su vara y practicar algo.

Sus presentaciones son muy simples a comparación de las que hacia su mamá, ella era simplemente.... Ella iluminaba la gran carpa de presentaciones con sólo sonreír, y Harry aún no sabía como lograr o llegar a ello.

Amarra una simple cuerda entre dos farolas lo más alto que alcanza. Pide ayuda a un hombre robusto y se impulsa desde el hombro de este hasta poder acomodarse con la cuerda entre las piernas.

"Gracias..." sonríe.

"William."

Harry suspira y asiente. "Gracias Will."

William le alcanza la vara y luego desaparece junto a unos gemelos enmascarados.

Harry se levanta y comienza a caminar en el aire sosteniendo sus vara mientras piensa en que hacer ese día.... porque vendrá ese chico, Louis, y él sólo quiere impresionarlo mucho.

Así que Harry sonríe y cuando una mujer con voz gruesa anuncia a todos del almuerzo ya listo, él descansa y se prepara para el estofado caliente esperando en el pasto con un bol en sus manos.

✵

Joshua sale de su camarote (porque es el único que duerme en paja y no en hamaca) vestido con su traje de ceremonias dando un aviso que no tiene que gritar. _Es hora. Ya saben donde son sus puestos y cuiden de los curiosos que intentan entrar sin pagar._

O bueno, Harry entiende eso porque Niall como siempre se acerca y pide explicación.

"Lo de siempre. El show acaba de comenzar, Ni." Suspira y se inclina a abrazar a Niall, atrayendo también a Liam en el abrazo. "Suerte a los dos." Murmura en la piel sudorosa del hombro de Niall.

"No es, ¿ _Qué se rompan una pierna_?" Pregunta Niall alejándose del abrazo.

"Eso es en el teatro, creo." Un muchacho de tez morena y mirada profunda dice apareciendo de la nada.

 _Bien, quién diablos eres._ Piensa Harry receloso de como ese hombre se acerca a Liam y lo abraza.

"Muchachos." Anuncia Liam carraspeando. "Este es Zayn, ya lo había nombrado antes-"

"No recuerdo." Entona Niall y Harry juntos.

"Bueno, entonces lo hago ahora." Suspira. Y Zayn da un paso adelante, saludando de apretón de manos fuertes a los dos. "Niall, el rubio escupe fuego; Harry, el rizado caminante en el aire."

Las cejas de un emocionado Zayn se empinan. "Genial. Un gusto."

Luego de ello sólo es abrazos por aquí, palmadas de suerte por allá y cada uno a su lugar de trabajo, Harry caminando a la carpa principal con un aro adornado con flores en las manos. Bueno Harry pensó en usar algo distinto a su cotidiana vara de metal fría, es un buen día para lucir en plumaje real.

Deja el arco en donde lo puede volver a encontrar luego y sube por las escaleras hasta arriba, donde la cuerda lo espera, ansioso también. Se sienta en la minúscula tabla de madera que ahí allí arriba con sus pies colgando en el vacío y se inclina a ver hacia abajo. Unos hombres colocan la malla que lo separa del suelo y la muerte segura. Cuando ellos terminan, Harry silba con sus dedos en su boca y ellos miran hacia arriba.

"Gracias muchachos!" Harry grita mostrando los pulgares, sonriendo con todo y hoyuelos.

Los hombres sacuden la cabeza y desaparecen.

Harry suspira y sonríe levantándose, colocando las manos en sus rodillas para apoyarse y posteriormente pone su pie en la cuerda floja. Exhala y avanza descalzo a 10 metros sobre el suelo. Él simplemente para dar emoción a su pre-show/calentamiento pone sus manos a los lados y camina tambaleándose. Harry se queda quieto cuando va en la mitad de su recorrido y cierra los ojos. Él jodidamente cierra los ojos y exhala sonriente mientras camina dando pasos de memoria, como si cuando era bebé sus primeros pasos fueran allá arriba y no en el suelo. Es hilarante simplemente.

Cuando llega al otro lado y se sienta en la diminuta tabla de madera abre los ojos y se sobresalta cuando una voz grita su nombre. Se inclina y mira hacia abajo.

"Harry! Hijo ven acá! Tengo algo que anunciarte!" Exclama Joshua con un megáfono.

"Qué pasa, Joshua?" Pregunta agitado cuando baja y está al lado del hombre dueño del circo.

"Trapecista. Nuevo trabajo. Es en el aire también. ¿Sabes de ello no?" Habla rápido agresivo y con un acento escocés distorsionado.... esperen, ¿ _qué_? "Necesito que busques un compañero para ello. Tu primer show como trapecista será en Londres. Para llegar a Londres antes arribaremos una ciudad más. Holmes Chapel. Tienes dos meses."

Y ya. Joshua suelta esas palabras dejando a Harry pasmado y aturdido y abandona la carpa principal.

Trapecista.

Buscar un compañero.

Un mes.

Esperen... ¿qué demonios? ¿Cómo se supone que va a reclutar a alguien de afuera?

Mierda.

 

✵

El circo comienza a cobrar vida a media tarde, con los fuegos artificiales y la gran rueda de la fortuna funcionando; el olor a quemado de las palomitas de maíz y el dulce del algodón de azúcar en el aire es fuerte, como las risas infantiles de los niños.

Todos corren y sonríen mientras agarran sus cosas de trabajo, se desean suerte y toman cerveza a ratos.

Y así que cuando Harry se hace en la pequeña taquilla mirando sobre los hombros de todos los que con sus billetes en mano, se siente nervioso. Busca en particular un par de ojos azules alegres en el aire.

"A quien buscas eh, Styles?" Le dice la muchacha rubia de la taquilla mientras recoge el dinero y entrega tíquets fucsias a velocidad récord.

"No te importa, Spencer." Bufa y se pone en la punta de sus pies y sonríe cuando ve a Louis empinándose buscándolo con la mirada. Va de la mano con dos chicas rubias casi de la misma estatura que él que sonríen emocionadas.

Harry toca el hombro de Spencer dos veces y se acerca a Louis quien lo ve y le sonríe, alzando un brazo para saludarlo. Cuando están frente a frente Harry siente que va a estallarle la cara por tanto sonreír.

"Oh pero que lindo novio te conseguiste Lou!" Chilla una de las chicas y Harry jura ver como Louis intenta no asesinar a su hermana con la mirada. "Soy Lottie. Un gusto."

"Harry, igualmente cariño."

La otra chica al otro lado de Louis sonríe asintiendo y choca su mano con la de Harry cortésmente. "Soy Félicité."

"Un gusto." Harry la agarra fuerte del brazo y la abraza sorprendiéndola. Félicité suelta una carcajada y acepta el gesto.

Cuando ella está fuera de su agarre, Coge  a Louis de la mano y lo acerca para un abrazo fuerte. "Wow Hazz, que cariñoso eres." Louis lo palmea en la espalda pero le sonríe.

"Entonces... el circo... y tú eres acróbata ciertamente." Dice Louis cuando Harry los guía hasta la taquilla.

"Sip, todo lo que te conté era verdad Lou. ¿No me creías?" Pregunta sonando algo triste.

"¡No! Bueno..." oh Louis se toca el cabello incómodo y sonrojado. "Tenía mis dudas eh...., porque no quería ver que eran mentiras... ¿entiendes verdad? Pero me alegra que todo sea verídico."

Harry asiente y le sonríe a Spencer nuevamente.

"¿Qué quieres ahora cariño?" Pregunta Spencer mirándolo con cariño. _Ay pero que loca, otra vez no._

"Spencer" comienza Harry moviendo sus pies descalzos. "Ellos son mis invitados de honor-"

"Como aquel... Luka en New Castle?" _Maldita seas Spencer_. Piensa atormentado Harry. "Bueno., por mi no hay problema cariño." Y con eso les regala unos tíquets rosa Lottie, Félicité y Louis.

"No debiste decir eso." Murmura mirándola fijamente. Ella se estremece y suspira un _lo siento_.

"Vamos, les mostraré lo mejor del circo." Dice Harry luego de alcanzarlos y aclarar su garganta. Señala hacia un lugar. "Empezaremos con el algodón de azúcar, ¿quieren un poco?"

Las chicas asientes emocionadas y Louis cabecea mientras sonríe a sus hermanas. Harry toca su hombro. "Son cosas que pasan no?" Dice Louis y luego corre junto a sus hermanas sacando dinero de sus bolsillos.

 

✵

Cuando una mujer delgada vestida como bailarina y con una maleta en su mano llega hasta Harry y toca su hombro sonriente, él ya sabe que significa.

"Gracias." Ella asiente y desaparece.

Harry mira como sus invitados están atentas ante el pequeño espectáculo del forzudo. Normalmente todos hacías pequeñas exposiciones de sus trabajos para luego hacer un gran show en la gran carpa. Casi todos se presentaban en la gran carpa principal a excepción de Dirk Bähr, el hombre bala ya que sus presentaciones se hacen al aire libre y con ciertas medidas.

Toca la muñeca de Louis llamando su atención.

"¿Qué pasa Harry?" Susurra suave.

"Yo- uh... ya es hora de mi show- pero ustedes pueden quedarse acá y terminar con el recorrido." Se atraganta con las palabras tontamente.

Louis niega y saca de la ensueño en que estaban sus hermanas. "Niñas, vamos con Har-"

"¡No es justo!" Gime Lottie y Félicité a la vez. Lottie resopla fuerte y frunce el ceño.

"No se ha finalizado el show del hombre fuerte, Lou" Dice suave Félicité.

Louis asiente comprensivo y les sonríe.

"Es hora de ver que es lo que hace nuestro amigo rizado, no creen?"

En ese mismo instante las dos chicas sueltas un grito eufórico y cogen a Harry de los brazos. "¡Vamos rápido! Dinos a donde ir"

"Lou no te quedes!" Exclama Harry soltando una sonrisa. Louis lo imita y comienza a correr tras ellos.

Atraviesan todo el campo pasando frente a todas las atracciones sin detenerse y cuando Harry frena frente a la gran carpa principal, las hermanas de Louis entran arrastrando a ambos como locas.

Harry les indica los mejores asientos y corre por comida para ellos. Cuando vuelve se encuentra con Joshua en la entrada viéndolo malhumorado de brazos cruzados. "¿A donde vas con esa mierda? ¡Entra rápido que es hora! Niño estúpido." Exclama con odio.

Harry asiente bajando su cabeza. "Sólo dejaré esto donde alguien y..., luego- subiré, señor." Murmura y luego acelera el paso hasta donde Louis se encuentra.

Compone una buena sonrisa y le alcanza la comida a las chicas. Rápidamente las abraza y luego besa la frente de Louis, dejándolo sonrojado y con las palabras en la boca.. Y sin decir nada corre hasta el escenario de arena, donde le dan a escoger entre el aro y la vara metálica.

Cuando sube hasta arriba de la tarima con el aro en la mano, descalzo, sonríe mientras Joshua desde abajo de a entender una breve presentación de él.

"Y si más, acá está el mejor _Funambulista_ , ¡Harry Styles!"

Y con esas palabras, Harry pone un pie en la cuerda floja mirando la malla metros abajo y la carpa arriba de él. Entonces suspira y comienza a caminar en el aire.

Lottie y Félicité suspiraban emocionadas cada vez que Harry daba un lento paso arriba. Y Louis..., él sólo no sabía como explicar el vacío de su estómago y la sonrisa irrompible en su cara porque Harry en el aire casi mágico. Místico. De otro mundo. Magnífico.

Hacia movimientos con el aro mientras lo movía intercalándolo en sus brazos y piernas. Lo giraba con sus manos y pies, lo giraba con su cabeza. Y Louis juraba que veía la sonrisa con hoyuelos de Harry desde ahí abajo, le dolía el cuello por mirar hacia arriba pero no importaba porque lo que veía era inexplicable y valía la pena. Enserio que lo hacía.

Hubo un segundo en que, casi llegando al otro lado, en el que Harry se quedó quieto y suavemente se agachó y se sentó sobre el pie izquierdo que tenía apoyado en la cuerda, para luego poner el derecho encima. Se quedo ahí y comenzado a mover el aro con flores en sus brazos trazando bellas figuras en el aire. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, pero veía perfectamente todo a su alrededor. Luego se levantó con sumo cuidado y camino hasta el final donde se inclinó ante la ovación del público que se levantó y aplaudió fuertemente. Los niños reían a carcajadas y los adultos comentaban sobre aquello que habían recién visto con sus ojos. Lottie y Félicité saltaban mientras aplaudían y gritan el nombre de Harry orgullosas del hombre que acababan de conocer. Louis hacia lo mismo, pero en silencio sonriendo gigantemente.

 _Él literalmente flotaba en el aire. Danzaba en la cuerda, era lo que hacía Harry y el arco era sólo un punto sin importancia en los brazos de él._ Es lo que piensa Louis cuando Harry regresa a caminar por la cuerda para devolverse, siendo ahora sólo una caminata mientras el aro baila en sus brazos.

Luego cuando Harry finalizó, desapareció por las puertas de la gran carpa dando el inicio a otro show pero luego mientras un hombre escupía grandes espadas y las tira a una linda joven amarrada en una diana, Harry regresa y se sienta al lado de Louis.

"¡Eso fue fantástico!"

"¡Me alegra que te hallamos conocido, Harry!"

"¡Eres simplemente mágico!"

"¡Tu jodidamente caminas en el aire como nosotros en el suelo!" Exclama Louis dandole un abrazo.

"Confieso que soy un desastre caminando en tierra." Admite Harry ruborizándose.

Luego fueron funciones más.

Pasó todo lo que pudo con Louis y sus hermanas las cuales ahora tenían un respecto y admiración por él. Y las orejas de Harry se calentaban cuando ellas trataban de alabarlo.

Se desaparecía efímeramente de ellos cuando le tocaba hacer su turno en la carpa, o bueno, cuando Marco lo arrastraba insultándolo en alemán diciéndole cosas como " _speichert ihre verflucht zeitplan, sitzpinkler_."* y " _bereits du bist ein mann. handlungen schlechthin, dumm_."**

 

Consiguieron peluches de feria para las chicas e incluso para Louis, Harry lo consiguió cuando volvieron a salir de la gran carpa para ver las otras cosas del circo.

Comieron caramelo por montones y fueron a todos los puestos de circo individuales que habían. Visitaron a Niall y su hilarante fuego abdominal. Se colocaron cerca de la pequeña tarima, Harry trataba de que Niall fallara o tropezara pero aquel rubio era tan perfecto y sin errores en ello, le era tan natural el escupir gasolina y producir grandes llamaradas de fuego. Era de familia.

Casi todos en el circo estaba ahí porque habían dejado a su familia creyéndolos como muertos o buscaban una mejor vida o simplemente habían nacido en el circo. Como ellos.

Los antepasados de Niall habían estado en bastantes circos, siempre moviéndose entre ellos, en el negocio del fuego abdominal y esas cosas, pero el hermano mayor de Niall, Greg, no quiso seguir ese camino, trasladándose a otro circo trabajando en el oficio de cuidar a los leones y demás animales en _Il Magnificos Fratelli Mancini_ (que ahora solo era Bruno Mancini el que manejaba el circo ya que su hermano gemelo, Cato, había muerto de viruela)

A nadie se le tenia permitido alagar a los otros circos, pero él sabía que ese circo era el mejor en lo que respecta al cuidado de los animales. _Cada circo tiene sus puntos en los que destaca_. Sólo eso tenía que decir Harry en su mente.

Luego pasaron por donde Liam y su guapo ayudante en la magia. Harry aún se preguntaba acerca de los secretos de cómo los hacia. "Tal y como tú caminas y saltas en la cuerda arriba." Le había dicho. Pero él quería una respuesta mejor. La madre de Liam había sido contorsionista hasta que un día simplemente no salió de la maleta en pleno acto, cuando Liam tenía 2 años... Mucho antes de la muerte de Anne.

Todos siempre tenían un final fatídico en el circo, Harry nunca había escuchado de alguien que escapara del circo y se volviera mejor persona, o que muriera por la edad y no por ejemplo, por una espada en la garganta en un tiro mal hecho o comido por los leones en el peor de los casos.

Pero apresar de todo, Harry disfrutó de cada segundo en la compañía de Louis y las ruidosas y alegres hermanas del ojiazul. Cuando ya se hizo de noche, Harry los condujo a la carpa principal y los ubicó en un lugar donde pudieran ver mejor de los actos.

"Este es el último show del día" explicó Harry emocionado a Louis "es el mejor de todos porque ellos ya han estado cansados y simplemente desean volver a sus lugares de dormir y ponerse ebrios celebrando el primer día. Así que hacen lo mejor posible en su último acto del día."

"¿Tu también estarás otra vez arriba?" Pregunto Lottie que era solo dos años menor que Louis.

"Allí arriba saltando elegante como un príncipe." Suspiro Felicité pero luego negó alterada y sonrojada, era la menor de los tres hermanos. "Yo.. ósea, yo no dije eso. Lo dijo Lou antes, cuando estabas arriba." Movió sus brazos señalando arriba.

"Fizzy." Gruñe Louis sonrojado también.

Harry y Lottie se miraron y soltaron risas conjuntas.

Las luces se disminuyeron y de entre la niebla salió Joshua, con su uniforme de maestro de ceremonias.

"Finalmente la noche a llegado" Exclamó entusiasta. "Y eso lamentablemente significa el final del día y de las funciones-" todos en el público hasta Louis y sus hermanas suspiraron derrotados. Joshua engreído sonrió y negó. "No, jóvenes observadores. Por suerte habrá una solo función más aquí en la carpa principal.... así que sin más preámbulos ¡aquí está! ¡Y gracias por venir a _Rosewood's Circus_!" Exclama alzando los brazos y luego inclinándose cuando recibe una ovación del público.

Joshua camina hacia atrás mientras en domador de leones camina montando un ejemplar de ellos. Todos jadean sorprendidos y Louis emocionando, inconscientemente agarra a Harry por el brazo con algo de fuerza.

"Louis...."

Louis sólo despierta de la ensoñación vivida segundos antes y ve a Harry mientras parpadea lentamente. Harry desea en ese mismo instante guardar ese momento para reproducirlo luego.

"Lou, tienes una muy buena fuerza en tu pequeña mano" Louis se sonroja soltando el agarre con sus hermanas riéndose mientras los miran. Harry se aclara la garganta y le sonríe. "Creo que Marco estaría celoso de ti lastimándome así. Ya que él es el hombre más fuerte del circo."

Louis suelta una fuerte carcajada mientras Lottie pone una mano en su boca callándolo porque el espectáculo real, el de Alex con el león en una silla es de todo menos gracioso. Félicité sonríe y luego toca un poco el brazo de Harry llamando su atención.

"¿Ese hombre te golpea?" El silencio luego de ello hace que Louis deje de reírse y los tres pares de ojos se fijen en un avergonzado Harry con solo baja la mira a sus sucios pies descalzos.

"Eso no es justo, eres un niño solamente." Protesta Lottie.

"Nada es justo. Aquí siempre habrá una cortina de humo para todo" dice simple Harry fijando su atención en Alex que se despide y entra Niall con un palo de madera en su mano y en su otra mano un pequeño tarro de gasolina, del cual toma mientras los espectadores lo saludan y despiden al domador de leones a la vez.

Niall asiente al público y cuando encuentra a su amigo rizado le sonríe, Harry le devuelve la sonrisa algo tenso.

✵

"Entonces... ¿si cautivó sus emociones el circo hoy?"

"¡Claro!"

"Esa es una pregunta estúpida. Claro que sucedió eso-" Louis mira a sus hermana que se alejan caminando rápido. "Fue fantástico. Gracias gran volatín Styles."

"No hay de que-"

"¿Cuando se ira tú circo?"

"Dentro de dos semanas. Holmes Chapel luego Londres, luego no se a donde más."  Suspira y toca su barbilla pensativo. "Debo de encontrar un compañero urgente." Murmura para sí mismo pero lo suficientemente alto para que Louis lo mire y se detenga de caminar.

"¿Compañero? ¿Para qué?"

"Yo- bueno.... Joshua el Showman me ha dicho que haga una nueva presentación para el circo-"

Los ojos de louis comenzaron a brillar emocionado. "¿Y que harás ahora fantástico Harry?"

"Acróbata. Con el trapecio y eso. Pero él dijo que necesito para ello un compañero. ¿Tendrás algún amigo para ello?" Pregunta en forma de broma. _Mal chiste._

"Eso es en el cielo ¿no? Mmm," coloca una mirada de pensamiento absoluto pero la sonrisa en sus labios lo delata. "Podría yo ayudarte ahí..."

"¡No!" Exclama Harry y las hermanas de Louis dejan de caminar para mirarlos expectantes.

"Sigan caminando. Vamos atrás de ustedes." Gruñe Louis y mira con un gran signo de interrogación en su cara a Harry.

"No deseo que entres en esta vida sólo por curiosidad. No es una buena vida la que se vive en el circo, Lou." Argumenta Harry luego de suspirar.

"Podría con ello."

"No- No sabes lo duro que es vivir de esto... tus hermanas, ¿quien cuidaría de ellas? Apuesto a que tú madre no-"

"Ella estará encantada de que consiga un trabajo y abandone la casa. Somos muchos y pocas camas ahí." Responde simple.

"Pero Lou- "

"Las alturas- e-es arriesgado."

"Una vez Lottie más pequeña no se cómo pero se subió al techo (ella dijo que escalando un árbol cerca) y yo tuve que hacer lo mismo para bajarla. La casa tiene dos pisos." Cuenta con parsimonia. Luego como un mantra: "Hazz, puedo con ello."

Harry asiente sin decir nada más y los acompaña hasta la casa donde ellos reside. Harry se despide de ellos con un abrazo y un beso en la frente para Louis y ve desde la lejanía como una mujer abre la puerta y los abraza, seguida de dos pequeños y dos gemelas luego.

Él regresa al circo en silencio con sus manos en sus jeans y sus pies descalzos. Todo está en un silencio excepto por algunos que simplemente bailan y toman cerveza contándose cosas del día. Harry camina hasta donde se supone que es donde duerme y encuentra a Liam, Zayn el-asistente-con-aura-mística y Niall que suelte palabrotas y ríe estruendosamente.

Cuando se percatan de su presencia, hacen campo en el suelo donde están sentados y reciben a Harry con un gran abrazo grupal.

"Él quiere ayudarme con lo de mi nuevo trabajo." Suelta rápido. Los chicos se quedan en silencio hats que lo asaltan con preguntas.

"¿Él?"

"¿Quién es él?"

"¿Nuevo trabajo?"

"¿Te irás del circo? No puedes hacernos eso, hermano."

"¡No!" Exclama y mueve su cabeza hacia todos lados. "Se los explicaré porque necesito ayuda."

✵

"Es-"

"Demasiado para procesar-" interrumpe Niall un poco ebrio.

"Pero intentaremos ayudarte." Finaliza Liam. Zayn asiente en silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*memoriza tu maldito horario, marica._
> 
>  
> 
> _**Un hombre ya eres. Actúa como tal, imbécil._


	2. 02: Fragile bones

 

Niall agita una botella de whisky soltando risitas mientras corre desnudo por todos lados, con Liam siguiendolo con sus pantalones en las manos. "¡Niall! No muestres tus pequeñas bolas, por Cristo" exhala con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Haz el favor al mundo de guardar tu pequeño duende" comenta Harry trastabillando y pronunciando lento.

Niall detiene su paso y se gira, termina la botella tirándola al suelo. Mueve sus caderas y los chicos gimen por clemencia.

"Bueno compañero," dice Zayn sentándose al lado de Harry en el suelo, señala la entrepierna del risueño Niall. "Parece un gusanito, pero al menos los pies los tienes grandísimos."

Todos sueltan carcajadas. Liam deja caer el pantalón de Niall y soba su barriga mientras suelta carcajadas. Niall maldice a gritos y embiste a Zayn, tirándolo al suelo.

"Tu pequeño pene me esta tocando" exclama Zayn soltando risas mientras un borracho Niall intenta sin éxito lastimar a Zayn.

Acaban de finalizar el ultimo show del día, y como usualmente ya están ebrios. Los días de Harry se convierten en una mezcla de risas, abrazos, paseos con Louis con sus dedos rozándose mientras caminan, visitas al pequeño lago que hay a las afueras de Doncaster y alcohol en la noche luego de finalizar los shows y tardes con exceso de calor; con exceso de calor e irónicamente cuando el sol ya se a puesto, el frío los acoge fuerte mientras corren desnudos y ebrios por entre los arboles donde amarran las hamacas los demás trabajadores del circo.

Han pasado dos semanas y Harry no quiere abandonar aquella ciudad. Siempre le sucede; comienza a amar mucho las ciudades, sus vientos, sus suelos y atardeceres.... y al final tiene que dejar el lugar para seguir viajando.

Doncaster esta tan viva, y de noche aun más con adolescentes ebrios, personas corriendo y los sonidos de las bocinas de los autos, justo como ocurre en este instante.

Harry sin embargo no a podido descansar tranquilo pensando en Louis. Bueno, es un chico encantador de familia amorosa cada miembro, cariñoso y algo coqueto inconscientemente, de mirada suave y azul, fuerte. Piensa en cómo tantas palabras salen de su pequeña boca sin descanso, y como se alegra al ver cada personaje antes de que el show comience.

Si bueno, Louis insistió la primera vez en verlos como para saludarlos y hacer conversación, para que finalmente todos hasta la mujer agria de barba sonría solo a Louis cuando le viene a saludar. ¿Cómo hacía para hacer ese tipo de milagros?, Harry aún se preguntaba eso.

Pero también estaba esta cosa de que Louis siempre quería saber más acerca de ayudarle en lo de ser su compañero trapecista. Harry no quería y luego mucho menos de que Louis intentándolo a poca altura tropezara consigo mismo y lastimara su rodilla en la caída. Lo único que le había enseñado por el momento era sentarse y mantenerse sin caer en una cuerda a menos de un metro de altura. Era algo básico porque Harry quería era retrasar y hacer que Louis se aburriera cambiando de ideas. Pero lo único que conseguía era que su entusiasmo por aprender más y más aumentara.

"Harry, ¿vienes ya a dormir?" Le pregunta Niall tropezando con las palabras y sus piernas cayendo.

"Iré en unos minutos. Duerme ya, ebrio irlandés." Le susurra y Niall le sonríe alejándose.

Una mano se posa en su hombro y ve como Liam toma posición al lado suyo. "Zayn a ido a dormir mucho antes ¿sabes? Hasta ahora lo noto." Comenta para empezar trivial lo que Harry supone será una fuerte charla.

"¿Como es él?" Harry habla luego de un largo silencio.

"¿Zayn?" Harry asiente. "Muy diferente a nosotros sabes, como su historia, y su personalidad." Liam suspira. "Es más callado que tú pero cuando quiere puede llegar a sobrepasar los estridentes niveles de un ebrio Niall. Pero una buena persona-"

"Lo es. Ya lo he conocido. Me agrada."

"Me alegro," comenta entusiasmado. "porque estará con nosotros por un largo camino en _Rosewood's Circus_." Mueve sus pies inquieto y mira a Harry. "¿Quieres saber cómo fue que lo conocí y contraté?"

Harry asiente. Se presiona más contra Liam para que esté lo abrace (lo cual hace) mientras esté comienza a contar la desventurada vida de Zayn.

Único varón en una familia de sólo mujeres y un padre alcohólico, al ser incluso más débil que sus hermanas menores fue el punto de descarga de energía de su padre. Y para él estaba bien ya que prefería eso a ver a sus hermanas o madre con grandes hematomas en la cara o aquejándose de costillas lastimadas, pero lo único que él odiaba de la situación era el escuchar a las chicas llorar su nombre en una esquina de la sala. Eso realmente lo jodía.

Pero con el tiempo, sus frágiles huesos no aguantaron, y una vez Zayn despertó en una camilla de hospital atado a mil tubos con máquinas de sonidos raros. Su padre con más alcohol que sangre en su cuerpo enojado porque su saco de sacar energías se había desmayado, arremetió contra su madre, la cual sólo se protegía la cara en posición fetal hasta que las ambulancias llegaron ante el llamado de una niña llorando por teléfono. Todo un caos.

Zayn y su madre con el transcurso sanaron sus heridas físicas. Y su padre había abandonado la casa esa noche huyendo, y con él, el dinero que los alimentaba. Todos trabajaban por un pedazo de pan y cuando Zayn en su locura por ayudar iba a intentar algo con gente adinerada, se encontró con Liam. El resto es historia. El dinero que hagan y Joshua le pague lo envía a su casa donde lo necesitan.

"Zayn..., ¿está bien, como tipo mentalmente?" Pregunta Harry luego de un segundo pasando y entendiendo todo el sucio asunto de la vida de su nuevo compañero.

"Ahora se ve mucho mejor que al principio, habla mucho conmigo, aunque aveces llora en las noches."

"Las extraña." Liam asiente. "¿Sabe que este contrato- tipo de vida es para siempre?"

"Si, lo aceptó apenas le dije de ello."

"Lo que hace por su familia."

"Lo que hace por su familia."

Liam lo abraza más fuerte. "Extraño a mi madre." Solloza Harry.

"No llores que los ángeles no lloran." Le dice Liam. Harry asiente y se Sauceda la nariz. "Cuéntame más bien como te va en tu intento de distraer a Louis de su idea. Inútilmente, debo mencionar." Le anima. Harry le pega un suave codazo.

 

✵

 

Encuentra a Louis más fácil de lo que supone ser. Louis mantiene su mano arriba hasta que Harry se pone enfrente de él soltando risas.

"Bueno, ya he llegado. Puedes bajar tu brazo."

"¿Vamos?" Pregunta dándole un codazo a Harry cariñoso, sonrojado al máximo.

Harry asiente con los hombros caídos y una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. Louis era la persona más testaruda y persistente que había conocido- Harry pensaba que ese puesto era para Niall, pero no, ese puesto con todo y premio se lo había llevado Louis después de varios días acosándolo.

Había decidido que no haría sus ejercicios pre-show para tener toda la mañana disponible para el entrenamiento de Louis con ser trapecista. Harry no quería. Sus venas dramáticas iban saliendo a flote, imaginando si Louis aceptara eso en serio o si en el mejor de lo casos, se negara al final pero eso significaría no volver a verlo.

Estaba teniendo un ataque de egoísmo y protección al mismo tiempo.

Llegan a una parte con bosque, y Harry decide que es el correcto. Deja caer la cuerda que colgaba de su hombro y masajes ese lugar. "Bueno, primero como opinión personal haría esto sin zapatos."

"De que-"

"Como es tu primera vez en esto, tienes que reconocer los materiales, el entorno." Dice Harry mientras amarra la cuerda en un árbol. "Cuando te llame, siéntate en la cuerda."

Louis asiente quitándose los zapatos. Sus pies tocando y haciéndose cosquillas con el pasto. "Inusual."

"Lou." Él asiente y se acerca mirando la fina cuerda metálica, la sostiene con sus dedos y traga. "Venga, rápido." Dice fuerte, Louis asiente y lo hace. Harry gruñe mientras acomoda la cuerda de tal manera que quede templada, para eso necesitaba de Louis. "¡Listo!"

"Harry, ayuda aquí." Comenta Louis sacudiendo los pies en el aire.

Harry le sonríe y se acerca quedando entre las piernas de Louis. Él enreda sus piernas en la cintura de Harry y se impulsa, cruzando sus brazos en el cuello de Harry. "Gracias, Hazza." Le susurra mirándolo tan cerca. Se inclina y le da un besito en la mejilla sonriendo todo sonrojado, Harry asiente demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar, su cuerpo sólo sirve para dar un paso hacia atrás y dejar en el suelo a Louis.

Después de que el alma de Harry vuelve a su cuerpo, "Bueno Lou, intenta subirte a la cuerda solo ahora. Empecemos."

 

✵

"Harry jodi-"

"Lou, sólo deja de abrazar el árbol."

"¡Pero si lo hago me joderé las bolas!"

"Si no lo intentas nunca sabrás el resultado. Sólo ten confianza, te sostendré si caes."

Louis gruñe y suelta lentamente el árbol con miedo. "No podré." Da un paso y siente que tambalea horriblemente. Da otro paso y cuando cree caer siente una mano sosteniendo la suya.

Abre los ojos y ve a Harry sonriéndole. "Confianza, cariño." Es todo lo Harry dice.

Louis camina por toda la cuerda hasta el otro extremo, con la mano de Harry siendo su apoyo. Harry lo ayuda a bajar y cuando ya están en el suelo sentados cerca del otro, Louis lo abraza.

"Es más difícil de lo que pensé."

"Esto es sólo un ejercicio. Para que sientas confianza en las alturas- aunque está cuerda ni alta esta." murmura lo ultimo pero Louis capta la idea. "A lo que quieres entrar- ser trapecista es de más práctica y exigencia, por sus movimientos y porque estás volando sin seguridad-"

"¿De que demonios hablas?" Exclama Louis abriendo sus ojos.

"No no no no," habla rápido Harry moviendo las manos. "siempre hay una malla en la parte de abajo para las actuaciones de aire." Trata de explicarle pero Louis aún no sale de su desconcierto.

"Pero que mierda." Se pasa las manos por su flequillo. "Esto es súper loco, sabes."

"Lamen-"

"Voy a intentar de nuevo caminar solo por la cuerda.."

Louis se levanta y limpia su trasero. Trepa el árbol y suspira. Harry le grita desde el suelo, "¿por qué sigues haciendo esto?"

"Quiero ser famoso." Dice simple, alzando sus hombros y regalándole una sonrisa. Después de eso, Louis intenta por media hora dejar de caer al suelo hasta que consigue mantenerse en pie sin caer. _Bueno algo es algo_ , se anima si mismo.

Louis es tan persistente en ello hasta que se siente lo suficientemente seguro de sí mismo y intenta caminar por la cuerda floja. Cuando llega a la mitad sin caer grita a Harry, sin respuesta. Bufa y sigue el camino hasta el otro lado, se abraza fuerte con el árbol y coge impulso para seguir caminando. Se dice a sí mismo que llegará hasta la mitad, y cuando ya está ahí se vuelve a decir a si mismo que cuando llegue al extremo contrario parara. Pero no, él sólo sigue caminando hasta que tiene la suficiente confianza y se sienta con cuidado en la cuerda sosteniéndose del gran tallo del árbol.

Se quita el sudor que baja por su frente y resopla. Ya siente hambre. Ya es casi medio día. Mira hacia abajo y ve a Harry recostando en un árbol dormido pacíficamente con sus brazos cruzados. Louis sonríe.

"¡HARRY! ¡DESPIERTA HOMBRE!" Le grita poniendo sus manos al rededor de su boca. Harry salta y mira a todos lados. La carcajada de Louis es lo único que suena por unos minutos.

"Demonios." Dice Harry levantándose. "No ten�ías que gritar así."

"Perdón, pero ya había intentado antes y no respondías." Louis se sonroja. "Perdón otra vez."

Harry le sonríe y le resta importancia con las manos al asunto.

"¿Algo importante por lo cual me has despertado?"

Los ojos de Louis se iluminan mientras asiente, se coloca de pie en la cuerda con facilidad. "¡Si! Tengo algo para mostrarte-"

"¡Lou! Cuidado al levantarte, podrías tropezar." Louis asiente lento. "Bueno, muéstrame. Estaré cerca por si caes."

Vuelve a asentir y resopla.

Bien, Louis puede ¿no? Lo hizo durante toda la mañana mientras Harry dormía, podrá ahora también. Con eso en mente, Louis avanza con sus brazos rectos por la cuerda, camina con confianza pero algo lento. Sin prisa.

Cuando llega al otro extremo de la cuerda le sonríe a Harry que le aplaude desde abajo. "Voy." Es todo lo que dice antes de saltar. Harry por suerte estaba en ese extremo y abre sus brazos a tiempo. Louis le sonríe en sus brazos y palmea su hombro, dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Buen ejercicio de confianza, Haz." Y con eso Harry lo deja en el suelo.

"Felicidades, Lou-"

"Sip. Ahora a comer algo que me muero de hambre."

Y Harry no protesta ante eso, no después de recibir dos besos en un sólo día por aquel lindo muchacho de ojos azules.

 

✵

Harry mueve sus manos nervioso y es cuando ya están en la entrada del restaurante que detiene a Louis tocado su codo. Louis se voltea y mira a Harry expectante.

"Yo- esto-" Harry es un desastre de sonrojos y tartamudeos. Louis le sonríe soltando una carcajada.

"¿Qué? ¿Te comieron los ratones la len-"

"Quiero invitarte a una cita," suelta Harry y Louis suelta un _oh_. "Como ahora. O solo puede ser un almuerzo." Añade rápido.

Louis le sonríe y asiente entrando al restaurante, y él lo sigue dentro sin una respuesta concreta. Una mujer los atiende luego que saludara a Louis, preguntando por su madre y un " _¿por qué ella no ha vuelto a trabajar?_ " dejando a Louis nervioso y cambiando el tema. Harry toma la palabra luego de un largo silencio donde Louis se miraba las manos y las bebidas llegaron.

"¿Ella está bien?" Dice lo primero que su mente formula.

Louis alza la vista. "¿Qué?" De inmediato su cara cambia de color. "Algo de gripa, un resfriado tal vez." Dice rápido sin parpadear. "No te preocupes."

Bueno Harry ya está intrigado y preocupado pero no es necesario comentarlo.

"Cita." Dice Louis luego de unos segundos. Harry alza la cejas y Louis bufa incómodamente sonrojado. "Quiero que sea una cita, si aún quieres."

"Si. Claro," Harry responde rápido regalándole una sonrisa con hoyuelos a Louis. "Eso quiero también."

Y hasta ahí llega la confianza de Harry, porque no sabe que sigue después que te aceptan una cita. Qué decir. Que hacer. Que no hacer. Nada de eso está informado él. Harry sólo entraba a los burdeles ebrio luego de alguna función en las que al finalizar Joshua lo grita peor que otros días, mordiéndose la lengua y esperando a que lo atiendan, él no sabe que sucede antes o cuando te gusta alguien.

Louis se toma su bebida rápido y le sonríe sacudiendo sus pestañas. "¿Qué pasa?" Harry suelta una carcajada cuando Louis mira su bebida. "Adelante, chico travieso." Así siguen hasta que sus almuerzos han sido comidos, y comparten una pequeña parte de pastel de fresa, tonteando y hablando de cómo Louis progresó tanto en su primer día de entrenamiento.

Harry lo llena de alabanzas y palabras dulces mientas Louis sólo le sonríe sonrojado jugando con la cuchara.

Vuelven un rato más al bosque para practicar hasta que Louis agotado salta de la cuerda con confianza exclamando al cielo, recostándose en el pasta durante lo que parecen años en silencio regulando su respiración. Ayuda a Harry para quitar la cuerda atada en los dos arboles. Sus dedos se rozan en el camino de regreso a la casa de Louis, sin que ellos se den cuenta pero Harry tartamuda luego de aquello tratando de ignorar eso. En vano claro, porque Louis pide una respuesta y Harry le comenta sobre sus dedos tocándose entre sí.

"Fue un acc-"

"Silencio Harry." Dice Louis con una sonrisa en su cara mientas agarra la mano de Harry y sigue caminando retomando la conversación anterior.

Cuando llegan a la casa y tocan, Louis y su madre invitan a Harry a pasar, esté negándose pero luego aceptando cuando Lottie llega con Felícité y le presenta a las gemelas Phoebe y Daisy, y los gemelos de brazos Doris y Ernest.

Hablan durante lo que parecen muchas horas y cuando Harry mira la ventana y ve que el sol se está ocultando sabe que está en problemas. Se levanta rápido haciendo que la madre de Louis se calle abruptamente. Louis se levanta confuso.

"Mil disculpas por hacerle callar, Jay." Dice Harry rápido y nervioso, tocando a el cabello. "Pero tengo que irme con urgencia, ya estoy má�s que en problemas." Se excusa.

"¡El circo!" Exclaman Lottie y Felícité entendiendo todo.

Louis alza sus cejas y su mirada se vuelve loca. "Perdona Harry, ahora estarás en problemas. Y todo por culpa mía."

"Lou, no es problema tuyo cariño." Le dice dulce y luego dirige su mirada a Jay. "Gracias por ser amable conmigo. Ahora debo irme."

Jay asiente confusa aún.

Louis lo abraza seguido de sus hermanas, Louis las aparta y besa la mejilla de un sorprendido Harry. "Vete, ahora sí."

Harry asiente y sale corriendo, cuando está cerrando la puerta escucha claro la voz de la madre de Louis. "¿ _Circo? ¿Quién es él en serio? Louis me explicas quién es."_

_"Madre.."_

Harry pierde los gritos que siguen luego de eso ya que está corriendo. Trata de poner toda su voluntad en seguir corriendo y no en detenerse y voltear su camino.

Cuando llega y ve a un pálido Niall y un nervioso Liam siendo calmado por Zayn sabe que está en la mierda. Ellos lo ven y esperan a que Harry se acerque apenas lo hace Niall suelta un grito.

"¡Demonios!"

"¿Dónde carajos estabas?" Pregunta Liam "Mejor: ¿adonde jodidos fuiste desde que despertaste?"

"Joshua a estado como un loco desde que empezamos a poner excusas sobre ti desapareciendo pero dejó de creernos en cuanto fue medio día." Comenta Zayn.

"No tenían que hacer eso." Susurra Harry.

Niall se pone más nervioso.

"Si, no tenían que hacer eso muchachos." Dice una voz gruesa con acento escocés detrás de Harry.

Mierda.

Harry se voltea y no alcanza a ver la figura de Joshua antes de que sienta una mano caliente en su cara. Un puñetazo. "Eso por desaparecer sin informar." Dice Joshua, Harry se sobra la mejilla. No ve lo siguiente. "Y eso por dejar que otros mientan por ti estúpido enclenque." Harry se inclina hacia el frente con sus manos cubriendo su estómago. Demonios. _Lo merecía_ , piensa en medio del dolor.

"No se que demonios estabas haciendo, me importa una mierda" Joshua agarra la mandíbula de Harry hacia arriba, clavándole los ojos oscuros en los verdes del rizado. "Pero en cinco minutos empezarás con tus shows en la carpa principal. Así que ve y gánate el alimento de mañana porque la cena de hoy no habrá para ti muchacho." Suelta la cara de Harry con fuerza y escupe al suelo alejándose del lugar.

"Pudo haber sido peor." Dice Harry levantándose y estirando su espalda. Suspira triste y se voltea a donde sus amigos que lo ven expectantes. Harry se encoge de hombros y les sonríe con hoyuelos. Sus ojos demuestran dolor y lágrimas guardadas.

Harry termina sus shows de la noche, cansado, derrotado, triste y hambriento no puede hacer mucho por ello así que sólo se acuesta en su hamaca con el estómago vacío y la mejilla inflamada.

Intentó conseguir algo de comida pero todos ya estaban enterados de su situación así que con palabras grotescas y miradas fuertes dejaban a Harry con la boca abierta, antes siquiera de intentar hablar.

(También nadie tiene que saber que eso sucedió, o que lloró cuando creyó que todos dormían pero no se dio cuenta que unos ojos castaños lo veían con pesar sin moverse desde otra hamaca, muy cerca suyo.)


	3. 03: kisses of mint.

 

Harry no pudo ver a Louis en la mañana del día siguiente ni del otro.

Bueno, no del todo.

Salía cuando ya todos estaban dormidos y ebrios (Harry un poco también) y se encontraban en el bosque, aprovechando un máximo de dos horas en las que sólo era Louis en la cuerda manteniendo el equilibrio. Él se había negado al principio, pero Louis insistiendo al máximo como siempre, hizo que Harry aceptara dormir menos únicamente para que Louis avanzara.

Durante el día estaba tan jodidamente vigilado por Joshua y Marco que no podía simplemente salir del circo porque ya estaba siendo reprendido. Se veían cuando estaba en su acto y miraba a la multitud, en la parte de abajo ubicando a Louis entre ellos, y en pocas veces encontrándose ambos con sus miradas. Porque tenía un régimen que le impedía verlo en horas de no trabajo. Eso le jodía mucho.

Harry despertada iba por su desayuno, practicaba hasta que sus huesos y músculos lloraban pero seguía entrenando como subir árboles o idear nuevas rutinas en la cuerda o practicar en el trapecio en las alturas y que podía hacer (ya estaba familiarizado con aquel objeto pero no estaba acostumbrado totalmente) sin caer en la malla; tomaba algo de ron sin que Niall se percatara de que poco a poco se iba acabando el licor para así no estar sobrio cuando Joshua lo atacaba sin razón y con todo el odio cayendo en su cuerpo en forma de golpes y palabras.

Esa era otra cosa. No entendía porqué Joshua se empeñaba en maldecirlo y golpearlo lo más que pudiera. Eso sucedía desde el día en que su madre murió en pleno acto. Cuando esa función terminó abruptamente y fue sacado de la carpa, sino fuera porque algunos hombres del circo se interpusieron algo tarde, Harry estaría muerto. Joshua lo había golpeado rojo de un odio que había nacido justo cuando su madre cayó en el suelo y no se volvió a mover, lo último que recordaba Harry de ese momento era a unos hombres empujando a Joshua lejos. Luego todo era negro.

Harry toma de la botella de ron que tiene en sus manos y cuando no siente más líquido quemar su garganta arroja la botella lejos.

"Wow, calma ahí. Por poco y me matas compañero." Le dice una voz.

"Perdón."

"Nah." Harry mira a Zayn y este le sonríe quitándole importancia al asunto. "Sólo no comentes nada a Niall o te joderá por robarle licor."

Harry sonríe y deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de Zayn. Este suspira y lo acaricia.

"¿Dónde has dejado a tu pequeño novio?" Harry se atora y levanta su mirada acalorada. Zayn suelta una carcajada. "Vamos, que todos murmuran tristes. Cuéntame."

"No he podido verlo de cerca ya que Joshua me tiene vigilado."

"Que mierda. Pero ya sabía."

"Entonces."

"Ve, que te cubriré la espalda por unas horas, creo que te has esforzado al máximo estos días."

Harry sonríe resplandeciente y se levanta. Se detiene cuando siente una mano en su codo, "sólo no vuelvas tarde." Comenta Zayn soltando su codo.

 

✵

Harry toca la puerta con su puño dos veces antes de que Lottie lo jale en un abrazo.

"Tienes a mi hermano triste." Es lo primero que dice cuando lo suelta. Harry asiente. Él también se ha sentido así. "Se la pasa diciendo que su novio lo ha olvidado-"

"¿Q-Qué?" Harry se sonroja. Bueno, eso no lo veía venir.

"¡Lottie cierra tu mentirosa boca!" Exclama la voz de Louis bajando las escaleras y yendo a la mesa donde ellos están sentados.

Harry se levanta sonrojado y le sonríe a Louis. "Lou. Me encanta verte de nuevo."

Louis asiente y lo abraza, Harry recibiéndolo con sus hoyuelos los cuales Louis besa con cuidado.

"Bueno pero que amorosos se ponen ustedes." Lottie dice alzando la voz. Harry suelta a Louis del abrazo y esté rueda los ojos. "Me voy." con eso sube las escaleras. Se escucha una puerta cerrar, algunos murmullos y risas siendo calladas al instante.

"¿Tu madre..?"

"No está por fortuna." Dice quitándole importancia.

Louis coge de la mano a Harry con timidez y salen de la casa en silencio. Cuando han llegado a un pequeño parque se sientan uno cerca del otro pero Louis suelta la mano y Harry para mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Estas ebrio?"

Los ojos de Harry se agrandan y niega con la cabeza rápido. "Nononono, sólo tome un poco, se lo que me espera como todos los días."

"¿De que hablas, H?"

"Mmm uh..., nada-"

"Como que nada, no me vengas con que nada cuando tus ojos gritan otra cosa. A ver, escupe lo que tengas que decir."

Harry suspira derrotado y asiente lento. Mira sus manos y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Louis sintiendo cómo esté aprieta el agarre.

"Yo- uh- todos estos días- Joshua la coge contra mi más de lo normal, y pues, es mejor estar ebrio para cuando me esté golpeando o que se yo-"

Louis deja salir un gritico algo no muy masculino que trata de tapar con su mano. "¡Dios pero que hombre!" Exclama Louis "¿por qué dejas que haga eso? ¿No te defiendes? Demonios Harry, por eso tu cara siempre tiene este color de rojo. Y pensé que era un leve sonrojo." Murmura lo último.

"Lou, no tienes que preocuparte por mi," Harry dice con voz suave haciendo que los hombros de Louis suelten tensión. "Que ya me he acostumbrado. Es jodido, pero así es la vida." Asiente para sí mismo.

Louis no lo puede creer. Acepta que tus padres te reprendan de vez en cuando siendo niño o cuando haces algo loco (lo cual le sucede con frecuencia a Louis, pero ese no es el tema), y otra cosa muy distinta y alejada de su mente es que te golpeen porque si. No era quien para juzgar pero era bastante obvio que aquello corto que cuenta Harry es algo inaceptable.

"Es simple violencia." Murmura aún.

Harry ignora eso y se levanta mirando a Louis. "Vamos." Le dice sonriente. "Tenemos ahora los dos asuntos más importantes."

 

✵

Escabullirse de vuelta en el circo con Louis es tarea fácil. Harry sólo saluda a sus colegas y sigue caminando, con Louis de la mano. Llegan a donde mantiene sus equipos de trabajo agarrando lo que busca. Asalta el lugar de Niall y le roba una botella casi vacía de whisky, tomando lo que queda en un parpadeo.

Louis jadea arrugando su nariz cuando huele la botella cogiéndola de las un poco temblorosas manos del rizado. "Mierda. Esto huele fuerte. ¿No te lastimas la garganta o algo?"

Harry niega y vuelven sus pasos hasta que llegan a la carpa principal donde entran saludando a unos chicos que acomodan y mueven cosas. "Alex." Harry llama a uno de ellos. Un chico delgado de mirada tranquila llega y lo saluda de mano. "Necesito que me ayudes con la malla y la cuerda arriba."

"Edward, la cuerda siempre está ahí." Alex dice algo obvio. Luego asiente. "Pondremos la malla. No te preocupes." Se le queda mirado para luego preguntarle, "¿estás ebrio? ¿Otra vez?"

Harry se mueve lento esquivando la mira de Alex.

"No irás a caminar en la cuerda así, ¿verdad idiota?"

Harry le da una palmadas en el hombro y se aleja olvidando unos minutos a Louis. Alex se percata de su presencia antes de irse y le sonríe.

"¿Tu eres ...?"

"Louis." Le agarra la mano en un saludo.

"Alex." Dice alzando las cejas.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué haces?" Louis se sonroja y trata de no perder el contacto. Nervios.

"¡Claro! Me encargo del material de los show con algunos compañeros, y ayudo con el cuidado de los animales." Comenta animado de que le pregunten al fin que hace. "Ayudó en lo que puedo cuando no estoy 24 horas con los animales. Así que este es como mi día libre."

Louis trata de no reír pero una carcajada sale antes de reaccionar.

"Y tú, ¿Qué haces por acá?" Alex pregunta de vuelta.

"Estoy aprendiendo esto de ser acróbata y-"

"Así que Joshua iba en serio." Dice para sí mismo, luego alza la vista rápido, abriendo los ojos. "Dijiste ¿aprendiendo? Pensé que Edward tenía claro que tenía que buscar pareja que supiera de eso. Sin ofender." Añade rápido.

"No sabía de las condiciones..." se arregla su cabello incómodo.

"Hey, apuesto a que aprenderás rápido." Le anima. Alex mira por encima del hombro de Louis a otra persona y luego vuelve sus ojos a el chico. "Entonces estás en serio metido en eso. ¿Sabes las condiciones y esas cosas?"

Louis se siente cómo un tonto mientras lo mira perplejo negando con la cabeza. Alex le palmea el hombro y le sonríe. "Edward te dirá entonces. Suerte, Louis." Dice y luego se aleja a donde otros muchachos gritándoles órdenes.

Decir que Louis siente curiosidad es quedarse corto, así que este busca con la mirada a Harry y cuando lo ve en la parte de arriba sosteniendo un aro en la mano, tiembla.

"¡Harry!" Este lo ve y le indica que suba. "¡No han puesto aún la malla!" Vuelve a gritar.

Se gira y ve como Alex y otros hombres terminan de amarrar una gigantesca malla a dos metros del suelo y se resigna. Sube su mirada y se encuentra con la de Harry. "¡Ahora si sube, cariño!" Le grita Harry y louis asiente nervioso.

Sube por la delgada escalera sin mirar abajo y cuando está al lado de Harry, casi en su regazo porque la tabla es muy pequeña, se encoge.

"Bien pequeño, no te lastimarás ahora que la malla está en su lugar." La voz de Harry en su oído siendo susurrada es casi tan ronca que Louis siente sus vellos erizar. "He caminado por la cuerda dos veces mientras colocaban la malla para asegurarme."

"Pero estás ebrio. Fue peligroso e idiota de tu parte." Le reclama.

"Lo hacía por tu seguridad." Responde simple. "Además tengo una excelente vista y nunca he resbalado antes. Necesito más alcohol si en verdad deseo estar ebrio."

Louis acepta a regañadientes. "¿Has caminando antes sin malla?" Pregunta retomando el tema anterior.

"Nunca. Es casi tan arriesgado y fatal como lo que hace Niall."

"Pero lo de él ha sido pasado por generaciones-"

"Pero aún así un tío de él murió al mezclar gasolina y alcohol con fuego al mismo tiempo." Finaliza Harry. Louis tiembla de sólo imaginar. Siente una mano en su cabello y se relaja hasta que Harry vuelve a hablar. "Ahora empieza a danzar en el cielo cariño. Estaré al cuidado de ti si algo."

Louis asiente y se levanta con cuidado. Se quita sus viejas deportivas y agarra el aro que Harry le tiende. "El aro es más delicado y de menos peso que la vara metálica. Sin embargo, si no te sientes a gusto y seguro, subiré la vara para ti."

"Harry, cállate que me sonrojo y los nervios me comen." Casi susurra. Harry suelta una carcajada. Luego siente un beso en su mejilla y corona.

"Adelante."

Louis pone un pie en la cuerda, tembloroso. _Vamos_ , se anima mentalmente. Suspira y como una chispa recuerda lo que hicieron en sus ejercicios en el bosque. Así que si, Louis comienza a caminar firme y con seguridad a través de la cuerda sin mirar con detenimiento la distancia que lo separa de suelo. Presiona con fuerza el aro entre sus manos manteniéndolo perfectamente horizontal enfrente suyo, concentrándose en eso. Cuando llega al otro lado, todo tembloroso y con un precipitado sudor, deja salir un grito victorioso.

"¡Bien para tu primera vez a más de cinco metros!" Le anima Harry mientras llega a él atravesando la cuerda con agilidad como si estuvieras en el maldito suelo.

"Demonios. No menciones eso," Por poco y el color de piel de Louis cambia a un tono verdoso y fantasmal. "que me desmayo de sólo pensarlo."

"Okay. Ahora sólo tendrás que caminar todo lo posible acá, hasta que ya no necesites de ayuda, para luego comenzar con los trapecios."

"Cállate Harry." Harry le sonríe y Louis se levanta otra vez.

Después de algunas caídas repentinas a la malla (las cuales casi lo matan de un susto porque una cosa es caer de un árbol y otra muy distinta es caer a más de cinco metros y rebotar contra una malla), experimentar y coger algo de confianza en la cuerda se rinde. Así como así. Deja caer el aro a la malla y suelta un suspiro.

Harry le sonríe pícaro desde el otro lado. "Vamos abajo entonces." Dice simple a lo que Louis asiente feliz. Él está agotado de caer. Louis se inclina para agarrarse de la escalera pero no siente nada y abre los ojos. "Harry, acá no hay escaleras." Dice con un tono de entre asombrado y asustado.

Harry asiente aún sentado en el otro lado. Luego le sonríe. "Tendrás que pasar la cuerda para bajar."

"¡Pero jodidamente solté el aro!" Exclama Louis entrando en pánico.

"Louis calma, cariño. Sólo hazlo como lo has estado haciendo durante estas horas." Le anima Harry alzando la voz para que le entienda bien. "Cualquier cosa te ayudaré."

Louis asiente y se levanta. Comienza a caminar por la cuerda con sus brazos extendidos. Un pie adelante del otro, lento pero con confianza... hasta que siente su pie temblar al compás de la cuerda también, justo en el medio del camino. Louis se paraliza y mira inmediatamente a Harry, que ya está de pie. Tan cerca pero tan lejos. Que mierda de asunto.

"Harry." Susurra. "Y-yo no puedo moverme más."

"Caerás en la malla entonces."

"El golpe es muy jodido. No quiero caer."

"Entonces," Harry comienza a caminar en la cuerda también para llegar a Louis. Caminar tan jodidamente normal, con sus manos abajo y mirándolo tranquilo. "Llegué." Le susurra y coge sus manos. "Vamos, sólo mira mis ojos, estás cansado y sólo por eso te ayudaré cariño."

"que mierda eres." Susurra Louis pero una sonrisa naciendo en sus labios suaviza la frase.

Harry comienza a caminar hacia atrás, borrando sus pasos anteriores, con toda normalidad y Louis le maldice en su interior mientras le imita sus pasos sin despegar sus ojos de los de él. Llegan al pequeño cuadro de madera donde Louis apenas toca sintiendo la seguridad y ve la escalera dejando de pensar.

Abraza a Harry sin darle tiempo para pensar, lo abraza fuerte y levanta su cara acercándola a la cara del rizado, y le da un besito.

Louis se aparta como un resorte y baja la escaleras con las mejillas rojas y calientes lo más rápido que su cuerpo puede. Cuando salta al suelo hace una pequeña celebración mental y trata de mirar a todos lados menos al hombre de rizos que se acerca a él, también sonrojado.

"¿Lou?"

Louis suspira y se voltea a mirarlo. Le sonríe. "Gracias por enseñarme hoy. ¿Podemos seguir mañana ya con lo que es realmente?"

Harry no tiene tiempo de siquiera parpadear cuando Louis lo abraza rápido y se aleja saliendo de la carpa, conociendo el camino de regreso a su casa.

_¿Qué fue eso?_

_¿Qué?_

Harry piensa en seguir a Louis pero se detiene a siquiera intentarlo cuando una exclamación en el aire se hace presente. "¡ _Edward_!" Grita la voz del hombre que se acerca a él. "¿Ese chico es tu compañero de trapecio? ¡Ya era hora, Styles!" Grita Joshua acercándose a él. Harry asiente sin decir nada. "Bueno, antes de irnos de esta ciudad traerlo a mi para ver." Y con eso se va.

 _Bueno, al menos no hubo golpes en este encuentro_. Piensa Harry dándose ánimos, aún abrumado por el beso repentino de Louis. Ya ni siquiera se siente ebrio.

 

✵

El circo comienza a cobrar vida en la noche. Todos corren a sus lugares. El aire se llena de alegría y olor a maíz quemado. Harry se coloca una camisa de rayas sin amarrar los primeros botones, dejando a la vista su pecho cubierto de tinta. Le resalta una mariposa Justo en el medio y unas golondrinas más arriba. Se recoge el cabello con una liga sin cuidado y silva alegre.

"Te ves muy alegre. ¿Has aprovechado de la tarde hoy mucho?" Le dice Liam cuando Harry pasa por su lugar deteniéndose.

Harry se sonroja y asiente al mismo instante que Zayn aparece tras una cortina de humo literalmente con sólo un pantalón rasgado, sin camisa mostrando su abdomen lleno de tina. Demasiada.

Harry lo señala. "¿Cómo es que nunca me fije en que tienes tatuajes?"

"Siempre ando con camisas manga-larga." Alza sus hombros mientras fuma.

"¡Zayn! Ve a vestirte por el amor a Dios." Liam le hace señas de que se vaya.

Zayn lo ignora y vuelve sus ojos a Harry. "Bonita mariposa. ¿Y Louis? ¿Sucedió algo?"

Harry se sonroja. Zayn suelta humo a la vez que suelta una carcajada. "¡Vaya hombre tenemos acá!"

"¿Qué pasa acá?" Liam deja las cosas a un lado y se vuelve a ellos mirándolos con curiosidad apoyándose en una mesa.

"No es lo que parece. Sólo estuvimos en la carpa principal-"

"Y.."

"Louis me dio un bes-"

Zayn le sonríe apagando el cigarrillo. "¿Qué has  hecho gran caballero?"

"Lo ayude cuando se paralizó en la cuerda- en la mitad de la jodida cuerda. Pero él se fue corriendo, ni siquiera me miró a los ojos cuando se despidió."

"No te quejes, algo es algo." Comenta Zayn.

Liam lo mira. "¿Es una indirecta aquello?"

"¡¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?!" Se precipita Harry mirándolos a ambos palpando la tensión surgida.

"Nada." Dicen al tiempo.

_"¡Ya vamos a dar apertura!"_

_"¡Todos a sus jodidos lugares!"_

Varios hombres gritan voces por todos lados haciendo que todos capten.

Harry se levanta del escenario limpiando su trasero y se despide ellos. Camina hasta la carpa principal saludando a Niall por el camino.

Esa noche Louis no va a los shows. Él usualmente iba gratis ya que Harry indicaba mucho antes a las chicas de las taquillas sobre él no pagando, y ellas aceptaban sin importarles. Louis a pesar de que ya sabía la rutina iba, llevando aveces a las gemelas o a las mayores, o a sólo su madre. Pero iba. Asistía. Harry tambalea en la cuerda triste cuando sus esperanzas mueren cayendo en la malla. Termina su aparición. Se despide. Sale de la carpa. Camina por todos lados. Una hora después vuelve y hace otro espectáculo.

Harry duerme pensando en que Louis de seguro lo odia por haberlo hecho caminar en la cuerda sin nada en las manos. O arrepintiéndose de siquiera haberlo conocido.

Sus tristezas flaquean cuando al día siguiente mientras desayuna lo ve hablando con la mujer barbuda y el hombre bala, como si fuesen viejos amigos. Harry trata de ignorarlo y seguir su comida con un despistado Niall a su lado que no tiene idea de lo que sucede más allá de su tazón de avena. Harry se levanta dejando el cuenco vacío junto a la mujer que cocina agradeciendo y se despide de Niall, quien va por su segundo tazón de avena.

Él camina normal y limpia sus dientes, cuando llega a su hamaca y ve a Louis recostado en ella mientras sostiene el aro con su mano que sale de la hamaca. Louis se levanta y le tiende el aro con una sonrisa.

"Vamos a por ello." Dice saltando del lugar, adelantando el paso.

Harry se da cuenta de que Louis al igual que él, no lleva puestos zapatos.

"He hablado con Alex, el pelirrojo de ayer, y ya está en la ello con otros chicos colocando tres trapecios más la malla." Le dice camino a la carpa principal. Harry asiente.

"¿Cómo es que fluyes con todos en el circo tan bien, Lou?"

"Es un don." Hace un guiño y voltea su cara hacia al frente.

Cuando llegan Alex los recibe algo sudoroso alegando que colgar esos condenados objetos fue trabajo duro. Harry agradece y saluda a los otros chicos, luego regresando con Alex diciéndoles que sólo estarán en ello tres horas para que luego los bajen. Alex refunfuñando, acepta.

El circo siempre guarda todo lo posible por si llegan a tener nuevos artistas, que revivan esas artes. Lo cual ellos irán a hacer ya que desde el padre de él maestro de ceremonias, Joshua, no a habido trapecistas en este circo. La mayoría de cosas o personas en el circo están ahí por generaciones, por la tradición, porque les gusta o porque como en algunos casos escapan de las deudas dándose por muertos y cambiándose el nombre. Ya que el circo es otra vida a la mundana. No cualquiera se atrevería a ello. Y ellos lo tienen claro. Harry teme que Louis no asuma y sólo fantasee, hacer realidad sueños.

Harry sube por una escalera seguido de un nervioso Louis hasta lo más alta que pueden estar bajo una carpa de quince metros de alto donde unas barras metálicas los esperan ansiosos por ser usado nuevamente. Harry sujeta cada una a su tiempo y ejerce fuerza hacia abajo, cuando está seguro le tiende uno a Louis.

"Cualquier cosa la malla me recibirá. Ya se." Louis alega antes de que Harry formule cualquier frase.

Harry asiente. "Demostrar nervios es normal." Dice en voz alta. "Para ti y para mi esto es nuevo.... bueno lo hice algunas veces cuando pequeño, pero estoy algo oxidado."

"Literalmente naciste en los aires." comenta Louis. Harry ríe.

"Algo así."

"Mira primero lo que haré y luego trata de imitarme. La malla está abajo, recuérdalo." Le dice Harry mientras agarra con fuerza la vara entre sus manos. "Cuando lo hagas, procura cogerla con fuerza y sin manos sudadas. Traje unos guantes si deseas. Toma." Dice tendiéndole unos guantes negros. Louis los toma y se los coloca, apretándolos y viendo como sus dedos salen con los huecos. Solo es una protección para la muñeca, los dedos quedan libres fuera.

Harry se impulsa y agarrando con fuerza la vara vuela en el aire. Sólo se sostiene con fuerza mientras por la inercia se mueve adelante y atrás. Hace presión en sus brazos, con las piernas estiradas rectas y se impulsa para ganar velocidad. Regresa con Louis antes de que esté capte la escénica de lo que tiene que hacer. De que tiene que saltar al vacío. Harry le sonreí agitado y con brillo en su cuerpo a causa del sudor.

"Tu turno."

Louis asiente impulsándose.

Esa sensación de adrenalina llenando tu cuerpo de la nada haciéndote perder los nervios y el temblor, Louis lo siente mientras se impulsa en el aire, en el vacío sin importarle nada, con una sonrisa en su cara y sus brazos haciendo presión. Hace exactamente lo que Harry hizo y cuando regresa este lo felicita.

"Se veía algo básico. No es nada." Dice tratando de calmar su respiración y su ego.

"Saltar al vacío con tal confianza merece así sea un aplauso, Lou." Le muestra una sonrisa con hoyuelos y Louis no intenta resistirse. "Vamos con algo más complejo. Algunos movimientos más. Ya sabes cari- Lou, hazlo luego de mi." Un sonrojo los invade a ambos y antes de cualquier palabra, Harry ya está en el aire.

 

✵

Alex llega en el momento que ellos terminan de bajar la escalera. Se saludan corto y comienza su trabajo.

Harry lleva a Louis a donde la mujer que suele encargarse de la alimentación y no se sorprende cuando ellos dos se saludan con sus respectivos nombres. Se hidratan mientras hablan de lo que hicieron antes.

Pero Harry está impaciente por _otro_ tema. Así que despidiéndose de la mujer abandonan el lugar. Salen de lugar donde el circo está, caminan por las calles agarrados por sus dedos meñiques sin hablar. No es hasta que entran a una heladería que Harry aclara su garganta.

"¿No quieres de fresa?" Le pregunta Louis entendiendo mal.

"Vainilla." La voz de Harry suena impaciente. Louis asiente. Porque Louis claramente no es idiota y sabe que tiene a Harry insistente. Cuando Harry se aleja, Louis se permite bufar y que su cuerpo suelte todos los nervios que trataban de calmar.

Él no quiere hablar de su impulso del día anterior porque claramente no sabe el porqué de ello. Bueno, sabe- es más que obvio que Harry es demasiado atractivo y recibe muchas miradas por donde sea que pase, así que es tonto no admirar por parte de Louis que Harry le atrae.... ¿pero al punto de lanzarse a sus brazos y besarle? ¿De sonrojase por cualquier cosa o mirada que le lance? ¿De estar nervioso a su alrededor?

Demasiadas cosas que Louis no quiere admitir de más.

Hace conversación con la chica del mostrador jugando con los billetes y comiendo algo de su helado. Hasta que ella rueda los ojos. "Aléjate del mostrador qué hay más clientes por atender." Le dice agresiva.

"Voy voy, carajo pero que genio." Murmura alejándose. Harry alza su vista y le sonríe.

"Vainilla para el chico de rizos" Le tiende su helado. "Y de menta para mi."

"Gracias Lou."

Comen en silencio, pero no pasa tanto tiempo hasta que Louis suelte la cuchara. "Deja de mirarme así, Hazz. ¿Qué pasa?"

Harry por poco escupe el helado.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Tu sabes Harry. Estás mirándome que esa mirada de tengo-que-decirte-algo-importante en tu cara. Así que háblame."

"Quería saber so- acerca del beso y luego de tu huida." Ahí está. El corazón de Louis va a explotar y él sólo termina su helado le to antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

Louis le sonríe. "Solo fue un impulso, juro que no volverá a pasar."

La cara de Harry se descompone un poco pero vuelve a sonreír. Ocurrió en menos de un segundo pero Louis lo captó y ahora está curioso.

"¿Pasa algo más?"

"No no," luce incómodo, sonriéndole con fuerza mientras mueve su cabello de su cara fuera. "Pensé- fue algo tonto... bueno- vamos a llevarte a casa que tengo que trabajar." Comenta levantándose de la mesa rápido tirando de su mano para salir del lugar.

Cuando llegan a la casa de Louis, se sientan en el suelo con la puerta de entrada en sus espaldas. Harry juega con la mano de Louis mientras tararea una canción.

"Louis."

El nombrado lleva su mirada hasta la cara del rizado.

"¿Dejarás que te bese?" Le pregunta casi en un susurro, apretando suave su dedo corazón.

Louis deja de respirar.

No es el lugar ni el momento para organizar las locuras en su cabeza. Pero lo hace rápido dejando sus ignorancias y pensamientos negativos a un lado.

¿Sólo le conoce de dos semanas atrás, como fue eso siquiera? Casi no se conocen de nada. Pero casi lloró cuando no vio a Harry en una semana directamente, él realmente extrañó el hablar o el sólo saludarlo. Es algo jodido y algo surrealista, le encanta la risa de Harry y como lo mira cuando hablan. Aceptó por curiosidad el practicar en los aires para pasar más tiempo con él. Pero ahora a quiere ello enserio... y a él.

Louis quiere a Harry.

Con ello en mente ya aclarado, no turbio como antes, vuelve su mirada a sus manos, a los ojos verdes de Harry y por último a los labios rojos por tanto morderlos del rizado.

Louis acerca su cara a la de Harry. Este se sorprende, haciendo que sus respiraciones se mezclen en silencio. Louis mira los labios de Harry una última vez antes de acercarse darle un tierno y corto beso dejando sin respiración a los dos.

Harry junta sus bocas un poco más antes de que Louis se separe poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

_"Helado."_

_Harry con una ceja alzada, lo mira con ternura._

_"No me dejaste terminar mi helado antes." Murmura Louis._

Con ello como un recuerdo reciente y fresco, Harry sonríe a Louis mientras se aleja por la calle en dirección al circo que ya va a dar inicio a sus funciones.


	4. 3.5: fireboy. (Extra)

__

 

_"Algún día tu nombre destacará en los pósters de los grandes circos."_

_"Yo quiero eso ya."_

_La mujer de ojos azules le sonríe con ternura abrazándolo._

_"Niall," pronuncia su nombre suave con fuerte acento irlandés. "aún eres un pequeño-"_

_"¡Tengo cinco y medio, madre!"_

_"ní labhairt nuair a dhéanfaidh mé é*. Eres un bebé aún para ello. Cuando seas más grande, en unos años te enseñaré el arte del fuego."_

_Niall asiente energético con sus ojos brillando._

_"Quiero ser como tú y athair."_

_Ella abraza al pequeño Niall y lo alza girándolo en el aire._

_"Serás el orgullo de todos los Horan."_

 

✵

_El muchacho deja de hablar esperando respuestas o comentarios por lo expresado._

_Niall no entiende, aunque tiene doce y ya está aprendiendo a jugar con fuego, no sabe porque su hermano dijo eso. Su madre le agarra más fuerte la mano a su padre, él sólo está serio, con boca fruncida y la gran cicatriz de su cuello resaltando como si estuviera viva. Casi muere quemado vivo, aunque el circo ganó mucho por ello, para ver al hombre que fue quemado vivo, ellos como familia sufrieron pensando en que estaba muerto pero cuando lo vieron levantarse con sus manos en sus rodillas cubierto de hollín y casi desnudo, débil, volvieron a respirar. Bueno casi._

_"¿No dirán nada?" Vuelve a hablar Greg, mirando a sus padres, tíos y hermano menor._

_Bob suelta la mano de su esposa. "Lo único que diré es que si haces eso, no serás un Horan de nuevo."_

_"¡Bob! ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?" Exclama la mamá de Niall. Él la mira._

_"Madre, no discutas con él." Interviene Greg. "Prefiero no tener apellido a morir quemado." dice tocando ese tema por encima. "Por eso es que escogí lo que escogí."_

_Bob abandona la carpa familiar luego de asentir a las palabras de Greg, sin mirarlo a los ojos._

_Niall mira a su madre derrumbarse y a su hermano abandonar la carpa luego de abrazarlo con fuerza._

_"No entiendo. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Por qué Greg no a llegado para dormir?" Pregunta a su madre horas después cuando lo acompaña a dormir._

_Ella le sonríe aún con los ojos rojos._

_"Tu hermano será veterinario en otro circo."_

_"¿Y el fuego?" Ella niega._

_"Él no quería eso. Así que se fue." Parpadea rápido intentando alejar las lágrimas. "Había estado buscando ese trabajo por meses en silencio, y cuando supo que un circo necesitaba de un cuidador de animales, Greg no dudo y aceptó. Por eso se va."_

_"Y no volverá entonces. Es una vergüenza para la familia Horan que por generaciones se ha dedicado al oficio del fuego estomacal en los circos." Interrumpe Bob, su padre con acento fuete y tosco irlandés. "Am codlata**, Niall."_

 

✵

Aguanta el líquido en su boca viendo como los espectadores le ven y sonríe a la vez que escupe produciendo llamas descontroladas que salen entre sus labios. Luego todos aplauden, él agradece y espera que más personas se acerquen para él haga de nuevo su acto.

Y así cada hora, hasta que cae la noche y el envase de gasolina se encuentra vacío.

Guarda todo donde cree que lo recordara para el día siguiente, para luego irse a comer y caer borracho. No se ha vuelto una necesidad, ya que usa el alcohol para reemplazar el sabor de la gasolina pero cualquiera pensaría que es un alcohólico sino lo conoce lo suficiente.

Se junta con los chicos y escucha en silencio como ellos interrogan a Harry sobre Louis. Harry aun con la mejilla roja a causa de Joshua, habla lento como en esos días le ha saldo enseñando a Louis algunas cosas básicas con el trapecio. Niall asiente en silencio mientras traga su comida, levantándose luego para pedir otra porción.

"Siempre haces esto." le dice Jenny, la esposa de el hombre bala. "vienes por otra porción, alguna dejaras sin comida a alguien."

"Eso no sucederá porque siempre vienen a comer todos. Nunca falta nadie."

Ella aún sin estar convencida como pasa siempre, le sirve dudosa otro plato. "Gracias, Jen" ella asiente y Niall se da la vuelta llegando a donde los chicos.

"¡Deberías de dejar algo hombre!" exclama Liam tratando de quitarle el plato en vano.

"¿Por qué siquiera no estás obeso por comer de esa manera?" pregunta Zayn.

"Supongo que soy un hombre de suerte." es todo lo que Niall dice antes de sumergirse en su comida.

 

Cuando todos ya están dormidos, Niall sigue sin embargo bebiendo. Solo. Mirando las estrellas dejando que sus pensamientos vaguen hasta preguntarse así mismo que ha sido de su hermano.

El tema fue delicado por un tiempo en su familia, hasta que su padre murió y todos los Horan reaccionaron diciendo que no podrían morir odiando a alguien. Aunque fue difícil, lograron averiguar y llegar a donde Greg estaba. Para así, años después cuando Niall tenía diecisiete y su madre murió, Greg asistió al sencillo funeral.

Niall, antes de ir a dormir mira con cariño casi paternal a Harry que duerme al lado de su hamaca, le sonríe a la nada terminando la botella de whisky y sube a su hamaca torpemente para así darle comienzo a su noche finalmente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*no hables cuando lo hago._  
>  _**hora de dormir._
> 
> Hola a todos!
> 
> He hecho un extra algo corto, perdón por ello. Es una pequeña vista al pasado de nuestro escupefuego Niall. ¿os gusta?
> 
> ¿Que les parece ese pedacito de familia y sus comportamientos? ¿ustedes tienen tradiciones en su familia o algo así? en la mía es reunirnos todos (si podemos) durante las fiestas navideñas.
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. xx


	5. 04: Decisions to large heights

 

 

Louis observa como Harry hace su show desde las alturas. Ese día decidió ir solo, simplemente salió de casa con Lottie mirándolo curiosa, entregándole una chaqueta para el frío.

Ha pasado una semana desde que comenzó a practicar en el aire con el trapecio y Harry como su instructor..., bueno, sus poses aunque descuidadas ya no parecen la de un bebé rodando en su cuna intentando salir. Algo es algo. Se promete así mismo luego de cada sesión mejorar y que Harry no le trate con cuidado en ello. Porque él cree saber en lo que se esta metiendo.

Una voz distrae su mirada posando en la carpa de colores. _¿Sabes las condiciones y esas cosas?_ Jura que casi puede ver esa pregunta grabada en todos lados. Louis desea saber o preguntarle a Harry por ello, pero su parte racional que no se deja llevar por sus impulsos de curiosidad le impiden hacerlo. Espera que en algún momento Harry se digne a preguntarle o su cerebro se comerá así mismo.

Louis es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una ola de aplausos lo ensordece por segundos. Harry a finalizado su función. Imita a las demás personas en ello y luego espera siguiendo los movimientos tranquilos de Harry con su mirada.

"Tengo algo que decirte." Es lo primero que Louis suelta sin filtros golpeándose mentalmente.

Harry deja de secarse el sudor y lo mira. "Soy todo oídos. Habla."

De inmediato un fuerte sonrojo atrapa a Louis. "Pero no ahora, luego," dice rápido. Luego añade "iré a ver el resto. Luego te busco."

"O yo a ti." Louis rueda los ojos.

"Si, como sea." Se acerca rápido y besa la mejilla de Harry, tan cerca de sus labios, para luego correr en la dirección de los puestos de comidas.

 

✵

Cuando ya ha anochecido lo suficiente para dar por concluidos sus espectáculos en la gran carpa, Harry deja que el público le aplauda antes de bajarse y buscar a Louis.

Porque Harry tiene curiosidad de saber lo que sea que Louis quieres preguntarle.

Así que sin más abandona la carpa.

Encuentra a Louis sentado en la tarima de Liam, con él y Zayn hablando entre ellos. Están riéndose de algo que cuentan Zayn con rara calma en su cara. Cuando Harry se acerca a ellos siendo visto por primera vez por Liam, todos hacen silencio.

"Harry." Zayn asiente mientras pronuncia su nombre con lentitud, haciendo a Harry sentir como si le fuera a devorar después de ello. "Es curioso verte por acá cuando deberías de estar en realidad bajo carpa."

"Ya he terminado por hoy." menea su cabeza. "vengo a por Louis."

Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Zayn a la vez que el mencionado dirige su mirada a Harry. "¿Ah si? No sabía que Louis necesitaba de niñero." Liam le palmea el muslo llamando su atención.

"Zayn."

"Tenía que decirlo. Me voy. Duerman." Zayn le sonríe a Liam sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie más y con eso se levanta apagando el cigarro contra el suelo. Se limpia los vaqueros y se va caminando lento.

Liam carraspea, se levanta y se aleja en dirección contraria a Zayn minutos después, como si durante lo que Zayn desaparecía hubiera estado contando mentalmente.

Louis mira a Harry. "Ahora si dime, porque tengo bastante curiosidad acerca de lo que en tu cabeza nada."

"¿Mhm?" Louis lo mira sin entender.... y luego se sonroja rápidamente.

Harry lo mira mientras se acomoda en la tarima con sus pies cruzados, sus muslos casi rozándose con los del ojiazul.

Mira al chico que huye de su mirada.

_¿Qué desea preguntar? ¿Qué es lo que su lengua se niega a dejar salir? ¿Algo tan malo es que ahora se arrepiente de haberlo mencionado?_

Anne solía decirle a Harry que era mejor decir lo que se piensa a guárdalo y vivir con un montón de pensamientos. Él hacía caso de ello lo máximo que podía..., pero hacía caso omiso a esa regla cuando Joshua le insultaba porque si llegaba a decir algo sobre lo malditamente horroroso era el showman, no sabría que sucedería.

Reglas que aveces no podía cumplir y aveces si....

"¡Harry! ¡Te estoy jodidamente hablando." Louis lo zarandea lo más fuerte que puede. Suelta un chillido exasperado. "¿No escuchaste verdad? Jódete entonces."

"¿Pero de que hablas? No tienes que ser tan impulsivo y agresivo." Harry posa su mano por el cuello de Louis, tocando suave y haciéndole cosquillas casi imperceptibles. "Sólo vuelve a decírmelo. Por favor."

"Pequeña mierda." Louis acepta más gustoso las caricias de Harry ronroneando suave. "Vamos a practicar. Ya que el circo cerrará en minutos. Eso fue lo que dije antes."

 

  
Ellos eventualmente practican en el aire solo balanceándose en el aire, con la tensión en el estado perfecto para cortarlo con un cuchillo. Louis hace que no se da cuenta de ello, mientras Harry lo mira profundamente más de lo que lo hace de costumbre.

No es hasta que Louis se rinde por el cansancio que Harry se acerca, sentándose al lado de él tocando su muslo.

"Ahora dime."

Louis al ser tomado desprevenido, por poco y cae de la pequeña superficie de madera donde estaban sentados; sus manos resbalaron y cayeron por unos segundos en el vacío al lado de él, Harry por suerte reacciona rápido y lo atrae a su pecho en un rápido intento de salvarlo.

"No te caigas evadiendo lo que deseo."

Louis se empuja fuera del abrazo mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

"¿Eso- me salvaste de volverme flan a cambio de un secreto? Me pierdes."

Suena una carcajada por parte de Harry, este lo atrae y le da besitos rápidos en la cara tomando sorprendido en el acto a Louis.

Harry se percata de ello alejándose visiblemente incómodo y sonrojado.

"No lo volve-"

Louis casi esta sentado en el regazo de Harry dandole besos en la cara y labios, besos rápidos.

"No seas tonto," le besa la nariz, luego los labios. "Que me tomes por sorpresa no significa que no quiera." Concluye separándose sonriente.

Harry lo abraza fuerte haciendo que se siente en su regazo.

"Simplemente lindo." Murmura contra la base de su cuello. "Luego de haber tratado de evadirlo, dime ahora."

Louis se sonroja dando a todos lados, tratando de no girar su cabeza y ver a Harry.

"Yo- estaba hablando hace poco con Alex," comienza a hablar con su voz adquiriendo fuerza a la vez que Harry le mira atento. "y saco a colación algo de unos términos y condiciones para estar en esto... uh, yo, he tenido curiosidad..-"

"Así que es eso." murmura Harry.

"¿Cuando tenías planeado decírmelo?"

"Lou... es, si perdona por ello. Es algo delica-"

"Sólo dilo y yo mismo comprobaré si lo es."

"Bien. Entonces lo dire simple." Louis siente su cuerpo girarse para ver a Harry a la cara antes de que reaccione. "abandonarías a tu familia para siempre y entrarás a este mundo loco del que no podrás huir aunque lo intentes? Porque simplemente si un día te aburres o algo peor no puedes renunciar, esto- trabajar en el circo es para toda la vida, _¿estás dispuesto a ello?_ " Antes de que Louis formule una frase o siquiera piense en lo que acaba de escuchar Harry vuelve a hablar con el rostro más suave y sonriente. "Ahora si a entrenar de verdad. Ya que lo hecho esta semana fue para que perdieras el miedo."

   
✵

Harry se mueve tan fácil en el aire, dando saltos, agarrando con fuerza la vara mientras gira. Gira en el aire soltando por fracciones de segundos la vara para luego con la misma fuerza agarrarla y seguir, con sus piernas rectas y firmes dando pasos donde no hay superficie.

Simplemente estético y artístico.

Louis sigue con la boca abierta cuando Harry nuevamente llega a donde él colocando su brazo en la vara, inclinándose y moviendo sus pies como si estuviera recordando alguna vieja canción.

"Ahora tu." Harry sonríe tierno acercándose a Louis, que sigue en silencio, asombrado. "Vamos, arriba, para luego hacerlo los dos."

"No se si pueda hacerlo." Murmura. "Eres un ángel allá arriba. De seguro lo haré fatal."

Harry lo conduce hasta donde está la otra vara que cuelga de los aires por cadenas y se la entrega en las manos cubiertas por los guantes. "No digas eso, tú puedes. Después de todo fuiste tú el que quería esto." le da una palmada en el trasero rápido y antes de que Louis reaccione, sujetándose con fuerza, ya está en el aire. "¡Mantén las piernas rectas! ¡Ahora balancéate! ¡Atrás, adelante! ¡Eso! ¡Repite varias veces!" le grita fuerte, Louis asiente y trata de hacer todo lo mejor posible, de lo que Harry le grita. "¡Ahora trata de dar una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados! ¡No veas así, cariño! ¡Fíjate en lo que haces! ¡Y si no puedes la malla te abrazará!"

" _¡MIERDAAAAAA!_ " Grita Louis llamando la atención de todos los que pasan y trabajan abajo haciendo que se detenga a ver al chico que da una vuelta en el aire.

"¡Coge la vara! ¡La vara!" Le grita Harry, casi rasgando su voz, nervioso como Louis vuelve a intentar dar la vuelta y agarrar la vara luego de eso. "¡Eso! ¡Vamos que tú puedes! ¡Venga ahora regresa!"

Louis acata esa orden aliviado y para cuando regresa a la tabla donde Harry está en pie se aferra a él con sus piernas temblando.

"Me v-voy..., a casa a-a dormir." Es todo lo que dice. Con la voz agitada y su pecho moviéndose rápido, el sudor en su cara y brazos es más que presente así como también el temblor en sus extremidades.

Harry no le niega eso.

Le ayuda a bajar las escaleras y un chico de la pequeña multitud que se había agrupado para ver le ayuda a sostener a Louis mientras él termina de bajar. Lo coge y le indica que lo va a alzar. Louis no pone resistencia. Así que lleva hasta la puerta de la casa de los Tomlinson a Louis en sus brazos, durante todo el recorrido hablándole suave y felicitándolo.

Cuando abren la puerta, Lottie y sus hermanas se encargan de Louis rápido llevándolo arriba.

"De pronto él vomite." Comenta Harry.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Estuvo dando vueltas en los aires. Fue su primera vez haciendo eso."

  
Lottie no pide más explicaciones y despidiéndose de Harry, cierra la puerta.

 

✵

Pasan intercambiando botellas con todos los que están reunidos ahí. Niall se acomoda más cerca de Harry tratando de absorberle el calor que desprende su cuerpo, Harry le sonríe pasando un brazo por los hombros del rubio.

"¿para qué nos reunimos con este jodido frío?" Vuelve a preguntar. Harry le mira.

"Estamos esperando a Joshua que nos dirá algo."

"Pero que mierda, aquí afuera congelándonos-"

"Ya he llegado, deja de gruñir enano de fuego." Anuncia la voz del showman llegando de quien sabe donde. Todos le miran expectantes. Vuelve su mirada y señala a Niall sin ninguna emoción en el rostro " _rud éigin mar sin a rá arís agus beidh tú brón orm. aire a thabhairt do teanga diabhal_."* escupe, arrastrando las palabras. "bien, esto será breve." anuncia mirando a todos a la vez que gira un poco su cuerpo. "dos cosas: en dos días partiremos hacia Holmes Chapel, así que mañana sólo habrá un show que será durante la tarde porque tendrán algo de trabajo desmantelando; Harry, mañana durante el día me presentaras al chico trapecista o conseguiré yo uno." Todos asienten y Joshua abandona el lugar. Algunos murallas y otros se levantan para irse a dormir.

Niall coge a Harry por el codo mientras caminan en silencio, cuando están en sus hamacas Niall suena su nariz ruidosamente.

"Entonces..., ya es decisivo?"

"¿El qué?"

"Tu sabes Harold," Niall hace ademanes mirando el cielo estrellado. "Louis ya esta en esto en verdad, o sólo esta jugando a ser acróbata y con tus nervios?"

Harry suelta aire por su nariz fuerte.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Fue un, _'no se que mierda pasa por la cabeza de Lou.'_ hermano." Niall se voltea para mirar a Harry que mira aun el cielo con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

"No crees que te deje plantado en esto... ¿o si lo haces?"

"Le he soltado eso de bote y no le deje responder, espero una respuesta mañana supongo." Es todo lo que Harry dice antes de cerrar los ojos dando por cerrado ese tema.

 

✵

Harry sabe que el día va mal cuando se levanta y está lloviendo, mojando todo incluyéndolo a él que duerme bajo un árbol. Cae al suelo mirando a todos como corren por todos lados en busca de algún lugar seco.

Se levanta ya derrotado porque sabe que por más que se mueva va a estar más mojado. Camina lento buscando más allá a Liam. Harry abre los ojos y tose para llamar la atención del chico que está abrazado y besándose con el moreno.

"Creo que interrumpo..."

Liam salta de su lugar y mira a Harry con el rostro completamente rojo. Zayn aún en su lugar le ve tranquilo.

"¡Harry! ¿Qu-qué haces tú por acá?" se toca el cabello en gesto nervioso. "Pensé que irías con Niall al pueblo."

Harry niega confuso.

"Niall dijo que irían." comenta Zayn al ver la confusión en el rostro del rizado.

"No recu- _¡Oh ya!_ Me voy." se voltea para salir corriendo pero vuelve su vista. "Liam..-"

"Si hablamos luego Haz."

Harry tenía que ayudar a Niall con algunas cosas que pensaba comprar. Demonios. ¿Cómo fue que olvidó eso?

Va por las calles buscando entre las tiendas mojado por la torrencial lluvia que no se digna en irse. Cuando entra a una cafetería, ya cansado pide un café y se sienta en la barra. La mujer le entrega el café y vuelve a lo suyo antes de volver su mirada a Harry.

"¿Usted es Harry verdad?" Harry sopla el caliente café a la vez que asiente. "Soy Jay, ¿no me recuerdas acaso?"

Harry alza su vista quemando su lengua con el café. Es la madre de Louis.

"Si señora, perdón pero no la había visto bien."

La mujer lo detalla con fuerza. "¿Sabes por qué mi hijo ha estado triste?"

"N-no señora."  _Pero qué..._

"¿O Sabes por qué mi Louis ya no está en casa durante las tardes? ¿Y por qué regresa tarde?"

Al parecer está tendiendo _esta_ charla con Jay acerca de Louis. La mujer lo mira frunciendo los ojos e instantáneamente le sonríe. _Aún más raro._

"Bueno, disfruta tu café."

Harry asiente y toma otro sorbo. Mira hacia sus pies terminando su café sintiendo la fuerte mirada de Jay en todo momento. Cuando se levanta y saca algunos billetes hacia ella, Jay le niega.

"Cortesía de la casa." dice sonriendo. Harry asiente dudoso para luego despedirse.

Cuando está apunto de salir oye que Jay dice su nombre alto. Harry se detiene y se voltea.

"No permitiré que te lleves a mi hijo con tus amigos lunáticos." dice fuerte, haciendo que las personas en el lugar alcen sus cabezas para ver qué sucede, Harry se sobresalta. Luego ella le sonríe como si nada y vuelve a lo suyo.

 

Encuentra a Niall saliendo de una tienda pasos adelante con grandes provisiones de gasolina. Harry corre hasta él para posteriormente quitarle algunas botellas y ayudarle.

"Salí temprano y pensé que me matarías si te despertaba."

"Bueno, la lluvia me despertó, lo cual fue peor." Niall suelta una carcajada con la lluvia arriba de ellos que los vuelve a mojar más.

"Toma, para el frío." Niall le tiende una botella abierta y Harry la toma haciendo malabares. Ron caliente quema su garganta como el infierno haciendo que sus rodillas tiemblen y el frío se apague.

"Vamos."

 

✵

Llega con Niall al circo nuevamente cargando botellas de licor y gasolina, hablan- con Niall preguntándole sobre su paradero y lo que hacía con Louis porque al parecer nunca escucho cuando hablaba de eso.

Ya es medio día por lo que al dejar las pertenencias de Niall en su sitio se dirigen a la zona donde reparten el almuerzo. Se sientan junto a Zayn y Liam que se encontraban hablando en susurros antes.

Comen en silencio mientras Harry le lanza miradas a Liam. Eso realmente no lo esperaba- Harry realmente no creía capaz a Liam de conseguir pareja sentimental ya que siempre fue como un padre soltero con Niall y él. Pero bueno, hay que dejarse sorprender de vez en cuando.

Harry deja su plato al lado de Jenny agradeciendo por ello y se aleja un poco. Termina llegando a la carpa principal la cual por obvias razones se encuentra sola. Camina hasta la mitad del escenario terroso y se sientan ahí, mirando hacia arriba donde la carpa finaliza.

Suspira con la melancolia y absoluta tristeza calando sus huesos de repente.

"Hoy madre estaría cumpliendo cuarenta años." dice a nadie. Susurrándole al aire para que se lleve sus tristes y repentinos sentimientos.

Su mente sin quererlo le muestra como un video repetitivo sin audio el momento en que Anne resbaló y posteriormente cayó muriendo en el impacto. Él no quería pero su traicionera mente le muestra ello sin descanso haciendo que lágrimas bajen por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Toa su cara con sus manos cubiertas de arena sin importarle que en el proceso granos de ello lleguen a sus ojos. Extraña a Anne más de lo que piensa.

Tiene una disfuncional familia que lo acoge y ama como un hijo de sangre, pero el amor por su madre es irreemplazable.

Agitan su hombro por detrás rudamente. Harry se voltea y ve a Joshua.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta suave. Joshua emite un gruñido acercándose a su cara tanto que Harry puede oler alcohol de su boca.

"Tú pequeño idiota. Siempre tu eres el problema." escupe con su cara toda roja. Da un paso atrás. "Levántate." Le ordena y Harry acata con cautela. "¿Sabes por qué Anne murió?"

Harry aprieta sus dientes.

"No digas su nombre."

Joshua ríe con sorna.

"Mi perfecta muñequita de cristal murió porque quería que tú vieras el mejor espectáculo de tu vida." le mira con rabia. "Y vaya que así fue." murmura. "Yo le dije que era muy peligroso. 'Quiero que mi bebé esté orgulloso de mi' Y UNA MIERDA." empuja a Harry con sus brazos fuerte haciendo que caiga al suelo. "Todo por su lindo bebé. Murió por un imbécil bueno para nada." coloca una pierna sobre el pecho de Harry, aplastándolo con fuerza. "Ella debería de estar acá. No tu."

Harry suelta lágrimas que no le dejan ver bien el panorama. Él realmente no quería saber algo de este tipo. Su madre.., poner su vida en peligro sólo para que él fuera más feliz. Siente una fuerte opresión en su pecho mientras Joshua sigue despotricando de él con su pie fuerte en su pecho impidiendo que Harry se levante. Él ya no tiene fuerzas igual.

Siente cómo algo rompe su corazón en fracciones de segundos y su cuerpo deja de resistirse.

Joshua comienza a golpearlo con sus puños y patadas en sus costados, haciendo que Harry se quede sin aire y duelan su costillas como el infierno. Tapa su cara impidiendo que Joshua vuelva a pegarle con el zapato, pero sólo hace eso. Deja que Joshua lo termine de lastimar porque siente- sabe que en el fondo fue su culpa, fue el motivo de que si madre muriera.

Siente cómo de repente el peso del hombre que lo golpea desaparece sorprendiéndolo. Pero no tiene fuerzas como para ver qué sucede. Alguien lo sostiene y lo alza como si fuera un bebé, con cuidado y fácil. Harry escupe algo de sangre cuando está tosiendo.

Siente que los pasos no se detienen así que cierra los ojos porque se siente _muy_ cansado.

 

 

_“Esto está realmente jodido.”_

_“¿No se supone que Marco se ocupa de que nadie se comporte como un imbécil, especialmente con Joshua?”_

_“Estoy presente, maldito niño Payne.”_

_Alguien suspira._

_“Tocando por encima de su piel y por los hematomas que tiene,” comenta alguien mientras deja de tocar el abdomen del chico que está inconsciente en el suelo, donde curiosos y amigos observan. “Puedo deducir que tiene dos costillas fracturadas.”_

_“¡Demonios!”_

_“¿Eso no afecta su respiración?” Pregunta una voz con acento irlandés._

_“Puede ser, pero por ahora respira muy suave. Si empeora debemos llevarlo a un hospital decente.”_

_“¿Con que pagaremos eso?” pregunta la voz de una mujer muy cerca de ellos._

_“¿Y cómo explicaremos lo sucedido?”_

_“Por ahora hay que mantener la calma y esperar a que despierte.” murmullos se alzan estando de acuerdo. “por otro lado, Los efectos de la droga que pusimos en Joshua dejaran de funcionar en un rango de dos a tres horas. Así que-”_

_“Haré guardia por si despierta.”_

_“Gracias Marco.”_

_Algunos curiosos se alejan satisfechos por lo oído. El veterinario que estaba haciendo de doctor de urgencia deja algunas recomendaciones a los chicos que acompañan a rizado dormido. Luego se va._

_“¿Como sucedería esto? Si Harry estaba con nosotros-”_

_“Pero luego desapareció. No te agobies, ya nos dirá él cuando despierte.” palmadas en el hombro de Liam, Niall le regala una sonrisa algo tensa._

_“Porque lo hará. Sip.”_

_Todos miran el cuerpo magullado de Harry que descansa bajo sus miradas._

_“Si no fuera por ti Zayn- no se que hubiera sucedido luego.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*Vuelve a decir algo así de nuevo y lo lamentarás. cuida tu maldita lengua._


	6. 05: Constant storm

 

Al día siguiente todos ignoran lo sucedido, sólo mirando de reojo cuando el rizado camina cerca de ellos, con su nariz rota y paso lento.

Harry había despertado esa mañana sin recordar mucho, vio que todos guardan sus cosas en sus respectivos cofres de madera simple, así que él solo bostezó, alzando sus brazos y comenzó a hacer eso también. No es como si tuviera muchas cosas que arreglar asi que en menos de media hora ya estaba desayunando con algunos compañeros del circo.

Todos le lanzaban miradas cuando creían que él estaba distraído. Se sentía raro, si tenía que ser honesto. Como en ese momento, iba saliendo del circo, y algunas mujeres le lanzaban miradas de preocupación y lastima. No entendía por qué.., bueno, no podía respirar bien porque al parecer tenía su nariz rota, pero los rostros de todos reflejaban como si estuvieran viendo un perro callejero moribundo.

Apresura su paso, desviando su vista al suelo.

Sabe el camino de memoria por lo que se permite dejar que sus pensamientos lo dominen solo unos segundos pero lo suficientes para que una imagen llegue a él. Un hombre encima de él, golpeándolo y moviendo su boca pronunciando cosas horribles. Luego todo llega rápido y sin permiso a su mente dejándolo si aire, deteniendo su camino. Recuerdos.

Harry se siente pasmando y con dudas. No sabe cuando fue. No recuerda lo suficiente.

"¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿estás bien?" mueven su hombro un poco. Harry mira hacia arriba donde Louis esta en pie mirándolo curioso, su cara cambia cuando ve las heridas en su rostro. Deja salir un grito. "¡¿pero que te sucedió?!" agarra su cara mirándolo con preocupación. "Dios mío, ¿en que te metiste? venga, levántate vamos a mi casa."

Harry asiente, haciéndolo lento. Louis se inclina pasando un brazo entre sus axilas haciendo una especie de palanca para ponerlo en pie, pero se deja de mover cuando ven las facciones de Harry, quien aguanta las lagrimas por el dolor que apareció de la nada. "perdona." suspira agitado.

"Me duelen las costillas por este lado, Lou." se toca por la parte derecha, justo por donde Louis le tiene agarrado, éste asiente y se aleja un poco, aun sosteniéndolo, para subirle la camisa por ese lado. Louis deja salir un grito asustado. "¿Qué es?"

"Harry.., tienes un gran hematoma sobre tus costillas." traga saliva sintiendo miedo. devuelve una mirada a rápido al costado y luego se centra en la cara Harry. "n-no estoy seguro, pero creo que tienes por lo menos dos costillas heridas." rodea a Harry y se hace por el otro lado mirando primero bajo su camisa. No se ve muy convencido, pero sostiene a Harry con fuerza. "Vamos, te ayudo."

 

✵

Louis lo sienta en su cama con sumo cuidado y desaparece corriendo escaleras abajo.

"Entonces, ¿en que pelea te has metido ahora?" Lottie se acomoda en el marco de la puerta mirándolo curioso. Harry se encoge de hombros mirando el suelo.

"No recuerdo que sucedió." Lottie se acerca a él, agarrando sus manos.

"¿Y antes de ello?"

Harry suspira. "Estaba sentado bajo la carpa principal pensando en Anne."

"No lo acoses, Lottie." Louis deja un bolso rojo encima de la cama. "Sal de aquí."

Lo mira con odio. "Ojalá recuerdes." deja un beso en la mejilla de Harry antes de irse.

Louis murmura intangible para el oído de Harry. Lo mira regalándole una sonrisa. Luego se sienta al lado de él agarrando sus manos, inclinando su cabeza a donde dejó el bolso.

"Vamos a tratar de arreglar tu desorden, cariño." da palmadas en las manos de el otro, dándole ánimos.

Mientras tararea alguna canción en susurros, Louis saca material. Acaricia las zonas con sumo cuidado pasando los algodones húmedos para luego colocar los vendajes. De vez en cuando mira a Harry sintiendo algo en su interior sin saber cómo decirlo, muerde sus labios y sigue en lo suyo.

Harry detiene los movimientos de Louis cuando iba a curar su nariz. Toma sus manos con el sonrojo vivo en sus mejillas.

"¿Qué?"

"Eres muy lindo Lou." Louis se sonroja rodando los ojos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Haz?"

"¿Puedo darte un beso?"

Louis se muestra sorprendido por unos segundos para luego verse más relajado, sonriendo. Se acerca suave, juntando sus narices con cuidado, Louis sonríe tonto y regala un suspiro posterior un beso corto a los labios de Harry.

"Corto." murmura Harry cuando Louis vuelve a curar sus heridas faciales.

"Estás herido, cariño." responde simple.

"Nada que ver.." murmura buscando los labios de Louis. Louis aprieta los hombros del rizado con poca fuerza, alejándose del cuerpo.

"Hablo en serio, Harry."

"Yo igual, cariño."

"Harry," Louis suspira. _Por qué se esta comportando como un niño pequeño_ , se pregunta echando una ojeada a los labios de Harry "estoy tratando tus heridas, las cuales tu no recuerdas donde ocurrió. Así que quédate quieto-"

"yo-"

Louis le mira a los ojos alzando las cejas, siendo filoso "cuando termine con ello puede ser que te bese algunas veces."

Eventualmente cuando Louis halla finalizado, puede que abandonara la habitación con el botiquín dejando a Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara para luego volver rápido, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Harry con cuidado para atacar los carnosos y rosados labios de Harry, junto a sus mejillas.  
  
  
  


"Te irás de nuevo, Lou?"

"Lottie sólo son una horas, cariño." Louis dice mirándola al tiempo que sonríe a las gemelas que están junto a Felicity. Harry suspira con cuidado tratando de no interrumpir la conversación.

"Pero te irás con él cuando se vaya a otra ciudad, ¿o no?"

"No nos ocultes cosas así." replica Felicity desde el sofá.

Louis se sonroja ya sin respuestas, tartamudea y mira a todos lados con mucha rapidez. Harry se acerca y les sonríe a las hermanas de Louis. "Niñas, si su hermano tiene que decirles algo, lo hará. No creo que les oculte algo así." comenta casual y lento pero su mente trabaja rápido, preguntándose como ellas se enteraron de la propuesta. _Louis le comentó a sus hermanas_ , piensa de nuevo, _ósea que, ¿ya tendrá una decisión sobre ello?_

El circo partirá en la madrugada del día de mañana....

"Exacto." La voz de Louis se vuelve a escuchar, aunque algo floja y tambaleante, justo como cuando apenas estaba comenzando a tener equilibrio en la cuerda. Toma a Harry por la mano y abre la puerta rápido. "Nos vamos."

Cuando están calles lejos de ahí, Louis suelta la mano de Harry con nerviosismo, suspirando. "Hoy es la última presentación," comienza Harry rápido para acallar el silencio raro que comenzaría. Louis deja de caminar para mirarlo fijamente, atento, esperando "así que lo que haremos hoy será algo corto ya que tengo función en dos horas. Perdón por ello." Louis asiente para luego seguir caminando.

"¿No tienes que practicar para ello?"

"Pensaba preguntarte algo sobre ello..." Louis le mira intrigado alzando una ceja, intrigado, Harry le sonríe incómodo nervioso. "Quería saber sin quieras hacer esta función conmigo." Louis abre los ojos. Realmente no se esperaba eso. "Pero sería un acto algo sencillo en la cuerda, nada de que asustarse." Harry se apresura a añadir.

"Si, ¿por qué no, rizado?"

Así que ellos luego de esa pregunta retórica por parte de Louis, se dirigen con rapidez al circo, a la carpa principal específicamente. Ellos practican una rutina sencilla que Harry improviso en el camino, con Louis y el aro como su fuente de equilibrio y él sin nada de aquello.

Practican, se cae en la malla a muchísima velocidad sacándole gritos a los chicos que pasan por el lugar incluido Marco, que luego de que Harry soltara una carcajada, el hombre musculoso se acercó y lo amenazó en un alemán que casi no se le entiende para justo antes de irse, observarle con cuidado el rostro como si supera _algo de eso_ , luego sólo sacudió su cabeza y abandonó el lugar.

Louis no pregunta por esas miradas, tiene que morderse la lengua literalmente para no asaltar a Harry con preguntas que ni podría responder. Posteriormente ellos vuelven a sus practicas hasta que son interrumpidos por gritos desde abajo. Harry se tensa visiblemente y le indica a Louis que lo siga hasta el suelo. Cuando llegan al suelo, un hombre con mirada fría y el rostro magullado escupe el nombre de Harry.

"Pensé que no lo traerías nunca frente a mi." Le dirige una mirada a Louis, y le sonríe mostrando sus dientes torcidos. "Joshua, _showman_ de _Rosewood's Circus_.... ¿Y tú eres?"

"Louis Tomlinson.... Principiante para trapecista con Harry." Añade con seguridad mirando a Harry y asintiendo levemente. _Estoy entrando a esto de lleno, no pienso abandonarte_ , trata de decirle con sus ojos.

"Bien hijo. Entonces para no hacer esto más largo y aburrido, mañana partimos con los primero rayos de luz. Te esperamos acá," dice rápido como si lo tuviese memorizado desde siempre. "Harry apenas él esté dentro de los vagones del tren, tráelo a mi espacio, para que firme los papeles." Añade y antes de que Harry asienta en afirmación, Joshua los deja, alejándose a paso rápido y ligero.  
  


"¿Lo dijiste en serio?" Louis deja de caminar y coge entre sus manos la gran mano de Harry.

"Si, cariño. Segurísimo."

"Pero-" Harry se muerde el labio y aprieta las manos de Louis. "¿Y si te das cuenta que no te gusta esta forma de vivir, de trabajar? No podrás irte. Esto es de por vida, Lou."

Louis le sonríe. "¿Y tú si estás seguro de querer estar conmigo siempre, en todo momento?" Le pregunta a cambio, Harry se sonroja y niega rápido.

"Me gusta estar contigo."

"Y yo igual. Además ya lo decidí." Harry asiente pensativo. "Añado que me gustas lo suficiente como para buscar un trabajo, madre estará feliz de mí."

Harry le mira con sus ojos iluminados, feliz y le sonríe pero se opaca un poco. "No creo eso... ella casi salta encima mío con amenazas porque piensa que yo te secuestraré o algo así."

"Ella no haría algo así nunca" comenta rápido Louis. "Ella no."

"Vamos a tu casa, das la noticia y vemos cómo reacciona" pregunta Harry. "Todavía tengo tiempo antes de la función."

Ellos caminan con sus manos entrelazadas con sus caderas rozándose y sonrisas escapando de sus labios.

Cuando llegan a casa de los Tomlinson y tocan a la puerta, sus manos deja de tocarse.

"¡¿Pero tu dónde estabas?!" es lo primero que oyen cuando la puerta es abierta. Jay aleja a Louis de Harry para abrazarlo, desde la sala llegan Lottie y Felicite para mirar en silencio. "¿Y qué haces tú aquí chico del circo?"

"Madre." Louis le reprende por el tono despectivo que usó.

"Te dije que no vieras a este chico más." Jay lo mira con el ceño fruncido. "¿Quieres qué a tú madre se le alteren los nervios?"

"Y eso que Lou no a hablando." murmura Lottie. Jay se voltea a verla y luego dirige su mirada a Louis.

"¿Qué vienes a decirme?"

"Lotts." Louis pasa una mano por su cara suspirando. "Haz, no te metas en esto. Jay, vengo a recoger mi ropa ya que mañana por la madrugada viajo con el circo. Seré acróbata. Es mi decisión."

"Espera, ¿qué?" Exclaman Lottie y Felícité al tiempo.

"¿Que tu qué?" Jay abre sus ojos y suelta un chillido escandalizada, mira a Harry y lo señala furiosamente haciendo que esté de un salto en su sitio. "Tú no te llevarás a mi hijo."

Louis cierra los ojos por lo que parecen horas peo cuando los vuelve a abrir, soltando la respiración a la pesada atmósfera que los rodea y observa que nada a cambiado; Jay aún lo ve escandalizada y enojada, roja por la cólera regalándoles miradas asesinas con preguntas a todo los presentes en la sala. "No es para exagerar tanto-"

Harry mordiéndose sus labios nerviosos y sintiéndose algo culpable desearía volverse invisible justo en ese momento. Intenta decir algo pero no sabe como defender la situación sin hundir a Louis en el camino, y a él mismo.

"¡Un Tomlinson en el circo! ¿Qué pensaran los vecinos cuando se enteren, que pensara Donny entero?" Jay niega con su cabeza repetidas veces, incrédula. Mira a las chicas que siguen en shock por lo anunciado por Louis, pero ellas están calladas viendo como su madre enloquece, Jay suspira. "Felicity ven a ayudar a tu vieja madre"

Fizzy se levanta rápido y da apoyo físico a Jay, llevándola a la cocina, mientras esta repite murmurando "al circo, un Tomlinson al circo. No de nuevo.... no de nuevo... circo... Tomlinson...."

Lottie se acerca a su hermano que se a sentado en el suelo cansado, y mira un segundo a Harry que desde que entró a permanecido en silencio. _Sabe en lo que se esta metiendo, y es lo suficiente inteligente como para no hablar._ Piensa Lottie al tiempo que cae al lado de Louis y le propina un puño en su cabeza haciendo que este se queje.

"Demonios Lotts." Louis se soba su cabeza haciendo un puchero.

"Hasta que al fin mamá perdió la cordura," comenta Lottie ignorando la queja de Louis. "Pensé que nosotras haríamos eso, no tú," alza sus cejas sonriendo a Louis y a Harry que se a animado a alzar la cara y ver que hacen ellos. "chico de las alturas."

"Perdón por es-"

"Lou, causé problemas en tu familia. Perdona, no te sientas obligado en seguirme en las alturas." Le interrumpe Harry sonando culpable y mirándolo a los ojos.

Louis le sonríe y le indica que se siente con ellos en el suelo, Harry asiente tímido sentándose rozando sus muslos con los de Louis. El de ojos azules le sonríe y toma la mano de rizado para entrelazarla con la propia.

"Algún día iba a pasar esto-"

"Louis tenía que largarse de casa en algún punto de su vida, Jay en el fondo lo sabía." Interrumpe Lottie a su hermano. Louis asiente.

"Pero no tenía que hablar de esa forma." añade Louis pensativo. "Creo que puedo creerte con respecto a lo que dijiste que pasó en el café, Harry."

 

✵

Al día siguiente Harry se levanta siendo agitado por los hombros bruscamente, abre los ojos asustado y ve que aún es de noche por lo que vuelve a cerrar los ojos pero de inmediato una gruesa voz grita en su oido.

"Hör auf zu schlafen, Idiot. Wir werden gleich gehen" le grita un enojado Marco en un alemán casi masticando y escupiendo al pasto las palabras. Sin embargo Marco estaba tan ocupado en otras cosas que simplemente agita la hamaca de Harry lo suficientemente fuerte como para que rizado caiga al suelo. Luego desaparece para gritar en otro lado.

 _El hombre más fuerte en el circo_ , piensa Harry mientras alisa su camisa de botones que permanece abierta, luego arregla su cabello en un pequeño moño. Cuando siente que esta listo desamarra la hamaca y la mete en un baúl común donde todos hacen lo mismo.

"¡HOLMES CHAPEL AQUI VAMOS!" grita Niall a su lado apareciendo de la nada en el camino de ida al tren.

Liam en compañía de Zayn (con sus manos entrelazadas) los abordan cuando van saliendo de la zona donde habían instalado las taquillas del circo.

"¿Louis-" Harry no deja que Zayn finalice esa pregunta para responder a cambio "Él vendrá."

Harry en silencio comienza a ponerse nervioso con el paso de los minutos.

Todos avanzan a los vagones luego de haber ayudado con el traslado de los animales igualmente. Harry ayudo con los elefantes junto a otros chicos.

Se reúnen en un vagón ocupado por otros artistas y se sientan en el borde del lugar ya que la puerta no está cerrada. Harry suspira mientras alza su mirada tratando de encontrar al pequeño de mirada azul.

"Él vendrá. Ten paciencia." Niall se apoya en su hombro para sentarse al lado suyo. "Le comente a Marco y al hombre bala sobre la apariencia de Louis para que lo hagan llegar a nuestro vagón."

"Niall, por eso te amo." Harry le sonríe amplio y Niall se ríe a carcajadas negando con su cabeza.

"Nosotros también hemos informado a algunos, sabes." Zayn y Liam llegan desde afuera del vagón y se sientan con ellos.

Marco llega corriendo, agitando sus brazos. "Nos vamos, recojan sus malditas piernas." Luego mira a Niall y los chicos, centrando su mirada luego en Harry y niega. "No podemos esperarlo." Y con eso abandona el lugar para seguir gritando indicaciones.

"Él llegará." susurra.

_Louis le había prometido que llegaría. Igual no ha firmado nada, no está atado. Tal vez hizo caso a su madre, tal vez...._

"¡Louis! ¡¿Louis eres tu?!" Niall comienza a gritar y salta del vagón que aún no se había comenzado a mover. "¡Joder que suerte la tuya ya nos íbamos!"

Harry lo ve.

Es Louis sonriendo nervioso, agitado y con su frente brillante por el sudor, y en su mano una pequeña maleta. Sus pertenencias, piensa.

Niall le quita la maleta y la tira al interior del vagón, donde están los demás baúles. "Ahora traes muy poco, pero cuando hallas viajado lo suficiente tendrás que comprar un baúl como el nuestro." comenta cantarín.

Louis le sonríe a Niall para luego ser cogido entre los brazos de Liam y Zayn al mismo tiempo. "¡Nos alegra que vinieras!. No te vas a desilusionar con esto."

"Aunque la comida no es muy buena." comenta Zayn contra el hombro de Louis.

Louis se escapa de ellos para sentarse junto a Harry tocar su rodilla, sonriéndole. Harry le devuelve el gesto feliz.

"Llegaste."

"Prometí que así sería." Harry asiente.

"Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, cariño."

 

✵

Los traqueteos del vagón y el murmullo de los compañeros de lugar hacen complicado el dormir, así que Harry abre la puerta del vagón y se sienta con sus piernas saliendo, hacia la intemperie y la velocidad nocturna.  
Se inclina hacia la puerta y agarrándose fuerte, cierra los ojos dejando que el viento deshaga su cabello.

"¿Puedo sentarme contigo?"

Harry abre los ojos y se gira un poco viendo cómo enfrente suyo, Louis lo mira desde arriba. Asiente y el ojiazul se sienta junto a él, enroscándose con su brazo.

"¿No puedes dormir?" Louis asiente.

"¿Tu?" Harry asiente igualmente. "Esto es tan irreal, yo siento que aún sueño, sabes" comienza Louis susurrando y dejando que el fuerte viento se lleve sus palabras pero antes siendo oídas por Harry.

"Siento irreal que tú hallas venido." Louis rueda los ojos, acercándose más al calador que desprende el cuerpo de Harry.

"Varias razones son las que me impulsaron a guardar mi ropa en la maleta y venir corriendo antes de que el tren abandonara la estación."

"¿Cuales fueron?"

"Tenía que empezar mi vida, dejar de ser una marioneta y ver por mi futuro." responde lento, y luego asintiendo con su cabeza. "Incluso mis hermanas aunque llorando me dieron la razón y me sacaron de casa."

Harry al escuchar lo último no pudo evitar reír, haciendo que Louis le correspondiera con una sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Tocó su mano y con suavidad la entrelazó con la suya.

"Tu mano es muy grande, Harry." Louis Murmuró embelesado casi tímido viendo como sus manos eran una perfecta armonía juntas.

"Y la tuya es pequeña." Harry se levantó y con un suave impulso ayudó a Louis. "Es tarde, hora de dormir." Louis asintió y bajaron por la escalera.

Cuando llegaron a las hamacas, Niall estaba ya durmiendo con una botella vacía sobre su desnudo pecho. Harry la quitó y la puso en el suelo, lejos del alcance de sus pies.

"¿Donde estaba padre Liam para cuidar de tu ebrio trasero?" Murmuró mientras agitaba una cobija y la ponía respectivamente sobre su cuerpo.

"Estaba acompañando a Zayn a su lugar para dormir, sabes" Harry se volteó y vio a Liam con una cobija entre sus brazos. Harry instantáneamente se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

"Y-yo-"

Liam le sonrío y negó con su cabeza. "Haz, hora de dormir, pero antes algo importante. ¿Ya has ayudado a Louis a instalar su hamaca?"

"¿¡Eh?!" Harry volteó buscando a Louis. Él realmente había olvidado esa parte. "¿Donde-"

"Creo que está durmiendo en la tuya compañero." Liam señaló dos hamacas después de la de Niall. "¿Y tú?"

Harry frunció el ceño y caminó en la dirección señalada antes. Vio un cofre de pertenencias y lo abrió para comprobar lo que ya sabía, ese era su lugar de dormir. Pero no podía sacar a Louis.

"Te ayudaré." dijo Liam poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry. "La hamaca por una noche podrá con el peso de ustedes dos."

Harry se sonrojo y asintió.

"Esto sería raro si él despierta justamente cuando estemos juntos." Liam no dudo en darle la razón.

Liam ayudo a sacar a Louis de la hamaca y lo mantuvo en sus brazos porque Louis era jodidamente liviano mientras Harry se acomodaba y estiraba la cobija. Luego simplemente Liam puso a Louis sobre Harry y se despidió dándole unas buenas noches y un "no le toques el culo mientras duerme"

 _Louis era como un bebé inocente mientras dormía, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración suave y su piel caliente_.

"Mañana será el primer espectáculo en esta ciudad para Louis siendo acróbata." Murmuró viendo al cielo estrellado. Bajo su vista a Louis y besó su cabeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Y al fin regreso después de medio año, comencé la universidad y fue un entorno super extraño para mi porque me fui a vivir a una ciudad capital enorme yo sola..... El caso es que regrese con el último capítulo antes del epilogo, espero les agrade con todo sus corazones.
> 
> Trataré de subir el epílogo antes de iniciar de nuevo mis clases porque siendo honesta sino lo hago ahora lo olvidare y perderé la idea de como iba a terminar


End file.
